Life Can Surprise You
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter is surprised in the direction his life has taken. Warning: slash, some strong language, some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A month after the battle of Hogwarts and all the funerals were over, the Weasley family were trying to come to terms with the loss of one of their own. Hermione and Harry offered to give them some time to themselves, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of it. So they both stayed at the Burrow, but Harry told Mrs. Weasley that he was using the tent down in the orchard. At first she tried arguing, then yelling at Harry, which didn't work. Harry explained to her that he liked his space and wasn't a child anymore, but also he knew his nightmares would be loud. So finally she agreed, Harry set up the tent up in the orchard. This tent was the one Hermione had Bill get when they stayed at Shell Cottage, but they never got a chance to use.

Harry always seemed to wake early, even before Mrs. Weasley. So he'd got into a habit of going up to the house, making himself a cup of tea, then sitting outside watching the beginning of the new day. When Mrs. Weasley started breakfast and everyone slowly made their way to the kitchen table, Harry joined them. Sometimes he helped make breakfast, other times he would just sit with Hermione and Ron, Hermione always in the centre of the two young men.

Harry noticed that Ginny kept staring at him, sometimes with a hopeful look, other times she was angry. Hermione told Harry that Ginny hoped they got back together even if she was still a little angry with Harry. Harry didn't know what he wanted, so he just told Hermione to tell Ginny that he needed to sort out his feelings and life before he could decide what he was going to do. Harry did care about Ginny, but wasn't sure if anything would come of it because he knew he needed time.

As everyone at the Burrow started eating, Kingsley Shacklebolt and another man stepped inside the kitchen.

'Sorry to disturb your breakfast Weasley's, Granger and Potter,' Kingsley smiled at everyone.

'You're not Kingsley, why don't you and your friend sit and have a cup of tea,' Arthur said gesturing for them to sit down.

'Thanks, Joseph have a seat.'

Kingsley and Joseph sat down, 'So what can we do for the newly named minister?' Arthur asked.

'Well, I need to get a press release ready, also as much information I can before the trials for those death eaters we caught. But first, Harry, we all heard what you said that night, so I was wondering if we could sit and you can fill me in?'

Hermione and Ron glanced at Harry, who looked at them before he turned back to the minister.

'I can do that, but there will be one thing that won't be released to the public, I need your promise on that Kingsley, sorry minister.'

'Forget the minister Harry, we're friends, have been for a while. This bit you want left out, is there a reason why it shouldn't be told?'

'It's personal and won't make a difference to the information. So even though we're friends, you either promise, or I don't tell you. You know I don't trust the ministry, or anyone that works there, well apart from Mr. Weasley, you and a couple of others. But your minister now, I've had two of those that made my fucked up life harder, sorry Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said quickly.

'I know you have Harry and I will never use you, lie to you or about you. I've known you to long and what you've been through. So you have my promise I won't repeat anything you don't want me to.'

'Thanks and sorry if I sounded abrupt, but only Hermione and Ron know everything. But I have been planning on explaining to the Weasley's, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Professor McGonagall, Aberforth, Mr. Ollivander and you. So I don't have to tell the story more than once, can we organise to have the others here?' Harry looked at the Weasley's.

'How about after lunch, we should be able to get everyone together Harry,' Molly said.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but about your friend there?'

'I'm the minister's auror guard, so I have to be present, but you have my word not to repeat anything you say Mr. Potter.'

'It's Harry and if Kingsley trusts you, that's good enough for me. I've trusted Kingsley since I met him, even with my life.'

'Thanks Harry and you can trust me and Joseph. We've worked together for a long time.'

'Okay, well, I can send my patronus to Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean.'

'You do that now Harry, I'll contact Minerva, Aberforth, then go see Ollivander. We'll meet back here after lunch.'

'Thanks Kingsley.' Harry nodded, then watched them leave.

'So we're finally going to know what you three were doing before you turned up at Hogwarts?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, there's a lot to go into, Hermione and Ron will help explain everything,' Harry looked at his friends, 'You are going to help, aren't you?'

'Yes, of course we will Harry.'

'Yeah, we'll help mate, but are you going to tell them everything?' Ron raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, everything, you're family means a lot to me and are trustworthy, but I also think they deserve to know. The others helped a lot, so they should be told as well. I don't think they realise how much they did help, that's why I want them to know.'

'Even the stone?' Hermione asked trying not to give anything away.

'Yeah, even that,' Harry saw everyone look curiously at him, 'You'll hear it all soon.'

'We all just need a bit more patience,' Arthur nodded to his family, 'I'll contact Bill and Percy.'

'Are you sure Percy will keep his mouth shut about this dad?' Ron asked.

'I'll explain Ron.'

'It's fine Ron, you could see how much he changed when he turned up and he's part of your family.'

'Okay, I still don't trust the git though.'

'Go send your patronus Harry, then everyone can just relax until lunch.'

Harry nodded and walked outside, thought about what he wanted his patronus to say, then conjured Prongs and sent him on his way before Harry went back down to his tent. He never went in, just sat outside staring around at all the trees.

After everyone had an enjoyable lunch, Kingsley and Joseph arrived not long after, then Neville and Luna turned up, before Aberforth, and Minerva McGonagall who helped a still frail Mr. Ollivander inside and last Seamus and Dean arrived. Everyone took seats around the Weasley's living room, Harry, Hermione and Ron stood, but Hermione and Ron looked at Harry and could see he was a little nervous.

'Well, you all heard me say horcrux, well horcruxes, who knows what they are?'

Only Kingsley, Joseph and Minerva nodded, 'We know what they are, not anything else about them, but you said horcruxes, plural,' Minerva said.

'Yeah, Voldemort really didn't want to die, so he made seven. But first I should explain to everyone else what they are,' Harry blew out a huge breath, 'Dumbledore and I used to sit in his office going over memories that he had been collecting for a long time, all on Voldemort. From the time he was Tom Riddle as a kid in the orphanage, to after he changed his name to Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore suspected a horcrux back when I was twelve, but wasn't positive or if it was just one. Finally he worked out that's what Voldemort did and there were more than one. We used to meet, work out how many, what they were and where he might have hid them.' Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

'A horcrux is an item that someone will place a piece of their soul into, so even if their body is destroyed, they cannot die. You do this by killing with the intention of splitting your soul,' Harry heard a few gasps go around the room. 'He always planned to make seven as he, like a lot of people believe seven is the most magical number. We believe he planned to make another with my death as a baby. He had five before he turned up that night.'

'But he disappeared that night, you survived, but you also said he made seven,' Bill said looking confused.

'I'll get to that Bill. Anyway, two were destroyed before Dumbledore died, he destroyed one, I destroyed one. The night he died, we did go to find another one, but it turned out to be a fake. Regulus Black, Sirius's brother had found the real one and wanted to destroy it, but couldn't. I'll explain that later though, it's a long story on its own. The first one he made was when he was only a teenager and still a student at Hogwarts, his diary,' Harry glanced at Ginny who looked up at him with shock on her face.

'The one I used Harry?' she asked in a quiet voice.

'Yeah, that one Ginny, so I destroyed it to save you, but never knew at the time it was a horcrux. We think the second one he made was a ring that belonged to his wizard grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. He made that while he was a student as well, Dumbledore destroyed that one, but it was also the reason he had a cursed hand and was dying. Dumbledore knew he was dying and thanks to Snape who was able to trap the curse in his hand, but could only give him a year at the most to live. So Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him at the right time. Snape didn't want to do it, but Dumbledore made him promise. That's what happened that night on the astronomy tower.'

Harry paced a little before stopping, 'But back to the horcruxes, right after Voldemort left Hogwarts, he got a job at Borgin and Burkes. They used to send him out to find things. Riddle as he was still called at that stage, used to visit this old woman, Hepzibah Smith, a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. She was old but taken with Riddle, so he used that. One day she had her house elf, Hokey bring out two items, a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, I'll explain more about the locket later. He ended up killing the old woman, modified the house elf's memory, making everyone think she killed her mistress. Riddle took the cup and locket, turned them into horcruxes. The cup he hid in Bellatrix Lestranges vault, the locket he hid in a cave that he'd visited with the orphanage, the same cave Dumbledore and I went to on the night he died.'

'So two items that belonged to the founders and you asked about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem,' Minerva McGonagall said.

'Yes Professor, when he was a student, he'd heard the story of that diadem, so he spoke to the grey lady, who happens to be Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter. She was the one that took her mother's diadem and hid it in a tree in Albania.'

'Albania,' Kingsley said looking stunned.

'Just like the rumours said Kingsley, that's why he was there. He found it, killed some poor bloke, turned it into a horcrux, then brought it back to Hogwarts. He used the excuse to ask Dumbledore for the defence against the dark arts job right after Dumbledore became headmaster. Voldemort knew Dumbledore wouldn't give him the job, but it gave him the chance to hide the horcrux in the room of requirement. He was so arrogant that he thought he was the only person to find that room. But I've hid things in there, Trelawney hides her sherry bottles in there, we, the DA used it to train in. Anyway, Dumbledore believed that Nagini was the closest thing to Voldemort. For someone that couldn't love, he did feel something for the snake. So he turned her into his seventh horcrux, we think he did that not long after he got his body back when I was fourteen but we're not sure when the snake was made into one,' Harry turned his back on everyone, 'One more to go,' Harry never turned back around, 'Most of you know I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked by the snake, I can speak parseltongue, the only non Slytherin who can. I felt him all the time and saw things through his eyes. I told Professor McGonagall he was on his way to Hogwarts that night, all that was because he turned me into his sixth horcrux that night seventeen years ago.'

Everyone apart from Hermione and Ron stared in shock at Harry's back. But all of them finally understood why Harry saw things, felt things and seemed to get angry a lot. But they also knew this was going to be one thing that Harry would not get over for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'I asked Ron and Hermione something after I told them, so I want to ask all of you the same thing,' Harry said still facing away from everyone, 'Knowing I had a piece of that bastard inside of me for almost my whole life, does it make you feel differently about me? I will understand if it does, because I hate myself right now, I feel disgusted, I feel like I can't live with myself, or live with the knowledge that he had been controlling my feelings for years. I wasn't sure I could, so I actually tried to kill myself a few days after the fighting. Ron and Hermione found me, then told me off, gave me a real ear bashing. I used the killing curse on myself, hoping it would work, but it didn't.' Harry shook his head as he started ringing his hands.

'Harry Potter,' Luna shouted to everyone's surprised looks, 'You will promise all of us to never do that again,' she got up and grabbed his arm yanking him around to make Harry look at her. Everyone could see the pain and disgust on Harry's face, but not at Luna, at himself, 'You are my friend, I don't want to lose my friend.'

Harry kept ringing his hands, but then he nodded to Luna, 'Ron and Hermione already made me promise them Luna. Hermione said she would hex my parts off if I tried again.'

'Good, because I will do the same,' she leaned in and kissed his cheek before sitting back down.

'I think I can talk for my family Harry, which you are a part of, that doesn't make us feel any differently about you, it just makes us understand. But I still have to thank you for that. If you didn't have that inside you, I would be dead,' Arthur said.

'I know Mr. Weasley, it's just hard thinking about this. But that wasn't the only thing that made me want to end it. First I need to explain about something else.' Harry pulled the elder wand from his sleeve, then summoned his cloak, 'These two items also go with another item, a stone. The story of the three brothers, you all should know it. Well it's true, Dumbledore and I don't believe these items were given by death, we believe they were just gifted wizards. The eldest brother asked for an unbeatable wand,' Harry held up the wand, 'The elder wand, the death stick or the wand of destiny. I'm sure Professor McGonagall recognises this wand.'

'Yes, it belongs to Albus Dumbledore.'

'Did Professor, but I'll explain how he got it first. A long time ago, when Grindlewald first started to gain power, Dumbledore didn't want to go find him. It had nothing to do with fear or their former friendship, it was more personal than that, it was to do with his sister Arianna's death, which was an accident and she wasn't locked up or a squib. She was attacked by muggles as a child. Anyway, the night she died, Aberforth, Grindlewald and Dumbledore were fighting, Arianna tried to help Aberforth and was killed. The thing is, Dumbledore has no idea who killed his sister, it might have been him, he didn't know, so that's why it took him a long time to go after Grindlewald. He was scared he was going to be told he killed his own sister.' Harry looked at Aberforth who gave him a small nod, 'But the wand, Grindlewald knew Dumbledore and him were evenly matched with power, so he went looking for the elder wand. He found out Gregorovitch, the wand maker had it, so he went there and stole it. But he lost the duel with Dumbledore because Grindlewald never won the wand, so they were basically fighting an even fight.'

'So is that why the wand didn't work for Voldemort that night?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, but there's more to this though, see Voldemort thought just by taking the wand from Dumbledore's hands, he would get the power. When he realised it wasn't giving him the power it's supposed to, he thought since Snape killed Dumbledore, he needed to kill Snape to get the power. Hermione, Ron and I saw Voldemort kill Snape, using Nagini. After he left, I knelt down next to Snape who was dying fast, but he gave me some memories. Anyway, Voldemort thought he finally had the power of the elder wand, but he didn't. Before Snape killed Dumbledore that night, Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore, he was really weak, I was petrified under my cloak and couldn't help. So Malfoy had the allegiance to the wand, but never knew it. Hermione, Ron and I were captured by Greyback and a bunch of snatchers. Hermione hit me in the face with a stinging hex so they wouldn't recognise me, but they thought they recognised my scar even if it was distorted and stretched. So they took us to Malfoy Manor, where Draco told them he wasn't positive it was me. I do think he recognised me, but he also looked scared. Ron and I were taking down to the cellar, while Bellatrix kept Hermione, tortured her for fun and information,' Harry took hold of Hermione's hand, 'That's how she got the cuts over her neck,' Harry gave Ron a look.

'When we got caught, we were tied together with Dean and Griphook the goblin. So we were all taken down to the cellar where we found Luna and Mr. Ollivander. I panicked every time I heard Hermione scream. Then Harry pulled out this old piece of mirror that used to belong to Sirius. He saw a blue eye and thought it was Dumbledore, so he called for help, told the eye where we were. Dobby the house elf appeared before us. Harry told him to take Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander out of there, I suggested Bill's place. At this time Griphook was taken upstairs. So Dobby apparated them out, upstairs, they heard the noise, sent Pettigrew down to see what was going on. I used the dilluminator Dumbledore left me to turn all the lights off. When Pettigrew came in, he couldn't see anything, so Harry and I tackled him. He was trying to choke Harry, then Harry said are you trying to kill me Peter and he hesitated. The hand Voldemort had given him choked him to death, he's body's probably still down there.'

'Um, did you just let him die?' Arthur asked.

'No, even though I wanted to kill him, no we tried to stop it,' Harry said, 'So we took his wand, headed upstairs, a lot of fighting took place, I ended up disarming Draco Malfoy, but we got Hermione, Dobby apparated us out and took us to Bill's.' Harry turned away again so Hermione took over.

'When we arrived, Dobby called to Harry. He had Bellatrix's knife in his chest, Harry held him, cried for him as he died in Harry's arms. Harry decided he wanted to bury Dobby but didn't want to use magic. So he started digging the grave with a small shovel Bill got him, then Ron and Dean helped. Luna took her scarf off and gave it to Dobby, we all took something off and put it on him, before Harry placed him in the grave. He covered Dobby, then found a stone and carved into it, here lies Dobby a free elf,' Hermione said but stared at Harry the whole time.

'So that's how you came to be the owner of the elder wand Mr. Potter?' Mr. Ollivanders weak voice asked, 'And why you asked me about it?'

'Yes, Voldemort didn't know that I was the owner. You all know how I came to own the cloak, but we found out it is the cloak from the story. I also remembered Sirius telling me that the cloak had been passed to my father from his father and he got it from his father. Sirius didn't know how far back it had been passed down.'

'Normal invisibility cloaks lose their charms after a while,' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, mine hasn't, nor has it ever been damaged. So the stone is next,' Harry sighed, 'The ring Dumbledore destroyed, it had the resurrection stone in it. He recognised the markings straight away. So when he left Snape with the information about me, he left me the stone. I had no idea about it, not for a while. But after Luna's father told us the story of the deathly hallows and the three items, Ron and I knew instantly the cloak was one. I knew Voldemort was trying to find a wand, I saw him torture Mr. Ollivander about my wand sharing cores with his wand and about the elder wand. Hermione never believed the story, but she knew my cloak wasn't like normal invisibility cloaks. Anyway, after I saw Snape's memories, telling me that on the night Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, his spell, the killing curse rebounded onto him, but also the piece of soul he was splitting latched itself onto me instead of whatever he had on him. I realised if Voldemort was ever going to die, I had to die first. So I left Dumbledore's office, threw my cloak over myself, went down into the school. I saw all the Weasley's and Hermione around Fred and I just want to say to all of you, that if I knew this sooner, maybe Fred wouldn't have died, because I would have gone to him sooner.'

'Maybe that's true Harry, but maybe it's not. So please don't blame yourself for Fred dying,' Arthur said.

'Too late,' Harry took a deep breath, 'I saw Neville in the grounds, he was helping bring in people that died. Dumbledore told me the secret of why Voldemort lived and how to kill him, he only let me tell Hermione and Ron. So I thought I was about to die, there should be someone else that knew in case Hermione and Ron died as well. I know that sounds cold, but us three were the only ones that knew how to kill him and that was down to Dumbledore. He didn't want anyone to know, if word got back to Voldemort, he might have moved his items, or maybe kept them with him. So I told Neville I was going to be out of sight for a while, sorry for lying to you Neville,' Harry gave him a small smile, 'Then told him the snake had to die, but never told him why, then I stepped into the forbidden forest. The moment I was in there, I realised something.' Harry pulled the snitch out of his pocket and handed it to Kingsley, 'Those words appeared when we were away, but we had no idea what they meant.'

'I open at the close,' Kingsley said softly before looking back at Harry.

'Yeah, Hermione remembered that snitches had flesh memories. I never caught that snitch, I almost swallowed in my first game of quidditch. So I put it to my mouth and those words appeared. When I was in the forbidden forest, I figured out what they meant. I put the snitch to my mouth again and said I am about to die,' Harry blew out a long breath, 'It opened, the stone was inside. I realised that Dumbledore left it for me because he knew I would need help that night, help walking to my death. I did too, I was shaking so much I could hardly stand. So I used the stone, calling some people back from the dead.'

'You parents Harry?' Molly asked quietly but she had tears falling down her face.

'Sirius, Remus and my parents, they stayed with me, helped me, spoke to me, but never told me to go. I asked Sirius if it hurt to die,' Harry shook his head, 'Mum said I was brave, I didn't feel brave, I was fucking scared, sorry,' Harry turned away, 'I apologised to all of them, but especially Remus, he just had Teddy, but he turned up to help me anyway. Dad said they were going to stay with me right till the end. They helped me get through the dementors without a patronus. Just before I came to Voldemort, I looked at them, wanting to be with them, then I remembered I was about to join them. So I gave them all a smile, before I got rid of the stone, but I made sure no one will ever find it again. I put my cloak and wand inside my shirt, stepped out and faced Voldemort, then let him kill me. I never expected to survive, but Dumbledore gave me the choice. I was tempted to go on, but he thought I had a chance to finally finish off Voldemort for good. I wasn't so sure, so I was just about to go on, but Dumbledore's voice of him saying do the right thing and not the easy thing came to me, so I came back to the living.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Everyone stared at Harry, some shocked, some surprised, but they all felt sorry for him.

'So now we know why he never died properly all those years ago and why he was able to come back. It also explains the rumours of why he kept leaving the country and why he took Mr. Ollivander. That night Harry, when we all got you from the Dursleys place, you said you're wand broke his borrowed wand, do you know why?'

'He tortured Mr. Ollivander about that, thinking he'd been lied to about just needing to borrow another wand. His wand and mine share cores, a phoenix feather from Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. But on that night, even though he wasn't using his wand, my wand still recognised him. Dumbledore believed because of the twin cores, both wands thought of us as its owner,' Harry looked at Mr. Ollivander, 'They wouldn't kill their owners, is that true?'

'Yes, wands will refuse to kill their owners and since yours did share cores, they would think of you and him as their owners. Those two wands were more special as well. We get hairs or heartstrings, feathers, whatever we use for cores from a range of magical creatures and usually a lot from each. But Fawkes, he only ever gave two feathers. He never did again, which surprised me. Then when your wand chose you and its brother gave you that scar, I realised how rare the connection was, so I instantly told Albus.'

'Yeah, he told me. The night in the graveyard, our wands connected, Dumbledore said what happened was rare.'

'So that night in the great hall, the wand, the elder wand recognised you as its owner, is that right?' George asked.

'Yes, it did, but I don't get one thing. Why did it let Voldemort use the killing curse on me in the forest if it did recognise me as its owner?'

'What I believe is that it sensed that you would survive, sense something inside you. I'm more knowledgeable on wand lore, not things like horcruxes or the killing curse.' Mr. Ollivander said weakly.

'It makes sense though, but there is something I would like to know about the horcrux that was inside me. I'm not sure if there's anyone that would know though. But he made those so he wouldn't die, I had a piece of him inside me. If he never died, would I always live if he did?'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione gasped, 'Yes, you would. I was reading up on them when we were away, it's all there in the book, a living horcrux will live as long as the original soul was alive.'

'Well that answered that question, I should remember to just ask you Hermione, you always seem to know the answers to anything, know-it-all,' Harry gave her a small laugh, before he turned back to Kingsley, 'Did you want to know anything else?'

'You said you think Draco Malfoy recognised you and he looked scared. Well, we know he lowered his wand that night, you told us that. You also said he was stressed and upset in the bathrooms that time. So when he was questioned, we found out he was ordered to the room of requirement that night. But he was going to try and stop Crabbe and Goyle, but make it look like he was trying to stop you. We got that information while using veritaserum, so add that to what you told us, he'll get off with a warning and restrictions. Mrs. Malfoy said something about aiding you, tell me about that.'

'After he hit me with the killing curse, we both got knocked out. When I came to and realised I was alive, I stayed still hoping for a chance to kill the snake. But there were too many death eaters and giants around. So I just kept pretending to be dead, waiting for my chance. He made Malfoy's mother check to see if I was dead or not, she felt my chest, realised I was alive. I thought I was found out, but she asked me if Draco was alive in the castle, I told her yes, he was, so she told Voldemort I was dead.'

'Then he decided to pay Harry back for all the times he escaped,' Ron said.

'If he tortured you, how come he didn't know you were alive then?' Bill asked.

'He used the cruciatus curse, but I never felt anything. Then he flung me around a few times, let me fall hard, I still never felt anything, well until later when I went up to see Madame Pomfrey. Then my body was aching, had a couple of breaks in my feet and ankles. The scar from the killing curse was painful and wouldn't stop bleeding, where he hit me with the cruciatus curse was painful. She almost made me stay in there that night, she had no hope though. I wanted to get right out of the castle, right out of Hogwarts actually.'

'I wondered about another scar Harry, we all figured when he said you were dead that he would have used that curse again. So is it like your head, lightning shaped?' Kingsley asked.

'Yeah, but opposite to the one on my head, bigger as well, but it would be as I'm bigger than I was when he did the first one,' Harry could see curiously looks, so he lifted his shirt to show his lower stomach, 'As you can see, it's the same.'

'You have a lot of scars now Harry,' Kingsley shook his head, 'Anyway, I think that's it for now, if I think of anything else I'll come see you. Nothing about you will be put in, only the six, I don't think I'll put anything in about the wand or the three items.'

'Actually I was planning of hiding the wand, but never got a chance. When I feel up to leaving, I am going to put it somewhere.'

'You're not going to keep it such a powerful wand and use it?' Charlie asked looking surprised.

'No, I don't want it, I like my wand.'

'But you're wand was destroyed, you asked me if I could fix it.' Mr. Ollivander said. Harry pulled his phoenix feather wand from his sleeve and handed it to Mr. Ollivander, then watched as he examined it. 'How did you repair this, it was completely destroyed?'

'Using the power of the elder wand, once I knew it worked and I got my wand back, that's when I decided to get rid of the elder wand. I don't need any more dark wizards coming after me.'

'It's perfect Mr. Potter, very safe to use as well,' Mr. Ollivander handed Harry back his wand.

'I've only used it to put the tent up, haven't needed to use it since, so that's good to hear.'

'Tent, why are you using a tent, I thought you always stayed in with Ron?' Kingsley asked.

'I did, but I've gotten used to having my own space, then add my nightmares, the whole house wouldn't get any sleep with those.'

'You still have them Harry?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, there worse now, three to four a night, sometimes I have a couple of drinks to stop myself shaking, then I can usually go back to sleep.'

'Even with those, Harry is still up before me. I didn't want him sleeping down there at first, but he explained. I make sure he comes up to eat and not spend too much time alone.' Molly gave Harry one of her stern looks making him chuckle.

'Mrs. Weasley was worried I'd spend all my time brooding or getting drunk. I did for a couple of days, then she almost busted my ears with her yelling. But I only know she did it because she cares.'

'Yes I do, you've been like my son for years Harry, just a black haired one, instead of red.'

'I keep offering to turn his hair red mum, but he won't let me,' George chuckled.

'I'll leave all of you to be ginger. Oh Professor, the three items that belonged to the founders, they are a bit destroyed, but do you want them?'

'I think they should be at Hogwarts, so if you don't want to keep them Harry, I'll take them with me. But the ring and the diary, do you know where they are?'

'Um, yeah, in your office.'

'I haven't seen them in there.'

'Behind Dumbledore's portrait, that's where he hid the real sword of Gryffindor. When Snape found out where we were, he brought it to me. The one Ginny and the others tried to steal was a fake that Dumbledore had made.'

'If Snape brought it to you, why didn't you know he was really on our side until you saw the memory?' Bill asked.

'I never saw him, I was sitting outside our tent doing guard duty when I spotted a doe patronus. I followed it to a frozen pond, stripped off, jumped in, then almost died. Ron pulled me and the sword out.'

'Harry was wearing the locket horcrux, we used to take turns. So as soon as he got near the sword, it tried to choke him and pull him further under.'

'Why would you need the sword, but also how was Neville able to destroy the snake with the sword? Horcruxes can't be destroyed with just anything, their too powerful.' Kingsley asked.

'Harry stabbed the basilisk with it when he saved my life.' Ginny said.

'It was goblin made, okay, now I understand. Is that why Albus left it for you in his will?'

'Yeah, but he knew Scrimgeour wouldn't give it to me, but it was enough saying that to give us the hint on how to destroy horcruxes. We'd had that locket for ages and couldn't destroy it. But Hermione, can you get those items for Professor McGonagall, oh and the books that belonged to Dumbledore.'

'Yes and good, I hate those books,' Hermione summoned her small beaded bag, then started pulling out five large books, then the three horcruxes.

'Albus took those books out of the library when he first became headmaster. He never wanted anyone to find out about horcruxes.'

'Yeah, he told me,' Harry said softly, then reached out and grabbed the cup before collapsing onto the ground.

'Harry,' Kingsley jumped up and helped Harry to his feet, then just kept his arm around him, holding him up, 'What happened?'

'I don't know, but I feel like shit. I think I need to lie down for a while.'

'I'll help you down to the tent, but it looks like you can feel dark magic, I wouldn't recommend touching them again.'

'No, I don't want to,' Harry and Kingsley with Joseph following left the house.

'Do you know why Harry didn't feel that before Professor?' Hermione asked.

'If I was to guess, I'd say the horcrux inside him blocked him from feeling it. But I'm not as knowledgeable on that type of dark magic as Albus was. I will ask him when I get back to Hogwarts. But you can see the badger, the raven and the snake for the three founders.'

'Harry said there was more about the locket though, do you know what that was Ron?' Charlie asked.

'It belonged to Voldemorts mother. When she fell pregnant to Tom Riddle, the muggle, she was using a love potion on him. But because she loved him, she didn't want to keep doing that to him. He ended up leaving her, she was alone, pregnant with no money so she sold it to Borgin and Burkes, they only gave her ten galleons for it. Harry said she wasn't evil or bad, she was actually a nice woman. The father was rich and arrogant, but wasn't bad for a muggle, so how come Voldemort turned out so bad?'

'Let's hope the Unspeakables can find that out as they are studying his body. I'll take these back to Hogwarts with me and ask Albus about dark magic. Tell Harry I hope he feels better. Garrick, I can take you home now if you like?'

'Thank you,' the old wand maker replied as he weakly stood then followed Minerva McGonagall outside, along with Aberforth.

'Why don't all you stay for dinner since you are here?' Molly asked looking at Dean, Seamus, Luna and Neville.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I wouldn't mind,' Neville said as they others nodded. So the four friends, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to go down to the pond for a swim until dinner was ready, but George and Charlie joined them as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Kingsley was helping Harry onto his bed in the tent, Joseph stayed at the door, but kept watch over the minister.

'Um, Joseph, if I give Kingsley my wands, do you think you could give us some privacy?' Harry asked.

Joseph chuckled, 'I think you're trustworthy Harry, I'll be outside.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave the auror a smile before facing Kingsley, 'You're one person apart from everyone else inside that I trust completely. Can what I told you ever be kept secret?'

'The more people that know the secret, the harder it is. But your friends were all in the DA, they know how to keep things to themselves. The Weasley's were all in the order of the phoenix, so they do as well. So if any secret can be kept, this one should be by everyone here. Aberforth and Minerva is also very trustworthy, Mr. Ollivander, I know he told Voldemort about your wands sharing cores, but he was tortured.'

'Yeah, he was and a lot more than once. It took a lot before he did talk, so I think it'll be okay. But there's something a bit more personal I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want to talk to Mr. Weasley about this, I'm not sure how he would take it as I was dating Ginny for a while. I don't really have another bloke to talk to about personal things.'

'I know you spoke to Sirius for a while, then Remus. They're both gone now, so if I can help in any way, you know I will. So whenever you want someone to talk to, you just have to owl me.'

'Thanks, but first, I know there's people like Bill and Charlie, but for some reason I feel closer to you than them and this is something I don't feel comfortable talking to them about. So okay, I'm not sure if I'll explain this right though.'

'Take your time, but are you sure you want to now, you're still very pale?'

'I'm fine, just a little lightheaded. Okay, because of my life, well Voldemort really, I never had a chance to really think about me. What I want, but more importantly, how I used to feel things from him. All my thoughts were always on him and when he was going to try to kill me again. But now, I don't know if the feelings I used to have were all mine or his, I think they were more his.'

'That's understandable Harry, from the time you were eleven, you always had Voldemort after you even if he didn't have his body until a few years later. After explaining about having part of him inside you, that makes a lot of sense. I know you wanted to be an auror, but apart from that, I don't really know you either. Whenever we were together, talk was always on Voldemort and his death eaters. Your feelings would be hard to work out if they were yours or not. I know you sound older than what you are and if you don't mind me saying, you look older as well, we all noticed that. But what you told us earlier, I think that would age anyone.'

'I get that, because I feel older than you, older than Mr. Weasley and I don't even know how old either of you are.'

Kingsley chuckled, 'Well I can talk for Arthur, but I'm thirty two.'

'You'd have to be the youngest minister for magic ever.'

'Yes, I am.'

'I know I do want to be an auror, but I'm not sure I can because I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts. If I still could be an auror, I'm not sure when I would feel up to it. But it's more than just those types of things. Like I said, I did date Ginny, I broke up with her for her own safety. But after that night, I started to realise I do feel different, but I'm not sure because I never had a chance to work anything out. I know I can't get back together with Ginny, I just don't see her like that anymore, but I also don't see any girls like that anymore and I think it's because the feelings I used to feel weren't always mine. I don't even know if that makes sense. But this bit I'm going to tell you I want kept between us.'

'Of course I will.'

'Well, the last month I've noticed things. I've always seen Hermione as my friend and that's all she is, all I feel for her, all I see when I look at her. Ginny, I just see as Ron's sister even if we did snog a lot when we dated, but when I think of doing that again, it doesn't feel right. I'm not feeling anything for anyone, but I've just noticed something is different, who...' Harry hesitated as he looked away.

'Okay, I think I know what you're trying to say. Have you been looking at, meaning checking out blokes and not girls?'

'Um, yeah, I didn't even realise I'm doing it at first. I don't want them, but I see nice things about them.'

'Apart from needing a man to speak with, that wasn't a Weasley, did you know I was gay, is that why you wanted to ask me?'

'I suspected, but wasn't sure.'

'Alright, then if you're looking at blokes, thinking their cute or seeing nice things about them and you're not doing that to girls like Ginny, Hermione or Luna, three very pretty girls I might add, then I think you might be gay. But answer me this, apart from snog, have you ever done anything else? I'm not talking sex as we both know you're life has been too hectic to think of that. I'm talking a bit of touching? All boys your age will do that.'

'No, nothing, when I dated Cho, I was only fifteen and was consumed with Voldemort and the DA, then add Umbridge on top of it, it was impossible to think of anything like that. When I was with Ginny, I was at that age where sex is really all the other boys talked about. She used to touch me, wanted me to as well, but to be honest, whenever she did that, nothing happened, if you get my meaning.'

'I do, so that should tell you there that you're attracted to blokes and not girls, but have you ever had anything happen when you've looked at blokes?' Kingsley noticed Harry blushed before looking away, 'There again, that's your answer Harry.'

'Yeah, it does tell me, especially since a gay man is telling me this, you would know.'

'I know it's not widely accepted, that's why I've always kept my private life to myself. You are already known, talked about, written about, so if word got out it will make your life harder. But I've found that if you try to deny or not accept it, then it makes your life a lot more difficult.'

'Since this has already occurred to me, I've pretty much accepted it. I'm used to having to accept things that are out of my control. But I would like to find out for sure, but none of my male friends are gay, well except you.'

'Are you talking about trying sex or just a bit of snogging to see how you feel?'

'I'll go with snogging for now, I never thought sex should be casual, so that would have to wait until I was in a relationship.'

'See another thing that makes you sound older. Most young men would try sex whenever the opportunity arose,' Kingsley stared at Harry for a minute, then leaned down and kissed him, 'What did that feel like to you?'

'Um, nice, feels right, normal, if you get what I mean?'

'Okay, let's go a bit further,' Kingsley leaned down again and kissed Harry properly, passionately and heard Harry groan under his lips, the moment their lips parted, Kingsley noticed Harry blushed, so glanced down at him before looking back into Harry's eyes, 'You reacted, so there's your answer Harry. If I can do that to you and girls like Ginny can't, then you're definitely gay. But more importantly, how did it feel apart from the reaction you had?'

'Blimey Kingsley,' Harry blushed again, 'It felt good, really good. I never felt good when I kissed Ginny, well I did, but not this good.'

'You've got your answers Harry.'

'Yeah, I have, now I wonder what Ron and Hermione will say. I usually tell them everything.'

'For now, I wouldn't tell them. If you start seeing someone, then you can. Give yourself a chance to get used to the idea first, maybe even meet someone.'

'Well, you've given me good advice already Kingsley, so I'll take it again. But since you did kiss me, doesn't that feel like you're cheating on your partner?'

'I'm single at the moment, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you.'

'Oh, okay, makes me feel better than, but thanks for all this. I think you can understand why I didn't want to bring this up with any of the Weasley men. They're all straight, so I wasn't sure how they would take it.'

'Yes, they all are and a very traditional family. They might not like gay people for all I know. So be cautious when you do decide to come out as we say.'

'Yeah, I will, but you don't mind talking to me about this, if I need any more advice?'

'Anytime, like I said, just owl me and we can work on getting together. But one thing I would advise Harry, get your own place. If you do meet someone, I wouldn't recommend bringing them here.'

'I do want to, but I'm worried about what will happen when I go out, then there's Gringotts, I don't think the goblins will want me back in there.'

'Okay, first, Gringotts was taken care of. We seized all the death eaters vaults, so paid for all damaged that happened at Gringotts, but we also paid for repairs of other places using their funds. If you want to go into Gringotts to get some money out so you can rent a place, I'll get either Joseph of another auror to go with you if you like?'

'I think I'll just buy a flat for now, I know I can afford it. Sirius left me everything and my parents left me a lot as well.'

'Then I think you should do that as soon as you can.'

'Okay, but if it's alright with you, could Joseph, I've met him, he knows about everything and you trust him.'

'I'll work it as soon as you want to go out.'

'A couple of days maybe, but I think that's everything, thanks again for the advice though.'

'Anytime, now I think I better go and get that release ready. My office is getting overwhelmed with mail about you, also requests for interviews.'

'No interviews, I hate reporters.'

'I already replied that you wouldn't be giving an interview. But if they see you when you're out, you know they will try to get you to talk. But for now, I better go, talk to you later Harry.'

'Yeah, thanks Kingsley,' Harry watched as the tall black man left, then realised he was looking at his butt, 'One more thing to complicate my life,' Harry sighed, then slowly stood up and felt okay, so he stepped outside and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, George and Charlie all swimming in the pond, so he sat on the bank and watched them.

'Why don't you come in and cool off Harry?' Neville called.

'I'm fine Neville, but it's good to watch all you acting like idiots,' Harry grinned at them before Hermione sent a stream of water at him, soaking him through, 'Thanks Hermione, but I don't think I deserved that,' Harry waved his hand at himself, then he was completely dry before realising what he'd done, 'Did you see that, how could I do that Hermione?'

'I might explain later, I'm having fun in here, so why don't you join us Harry, it's great in here.'

Harry stared at his friends for a minute, 'Okay, if I don't someone will just soak me again,' Harry took his shirt, shoes and jeans off and got into the water to join his friend and realised how much he enjoyed himself. Then realised they all felt good because Voldemort was gone and most of his death eaters were either dead or locked up in Azkaban, so they could finally enjoy themselves for the first time in their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Over the next couple of days, Harry mainly enjoyed his time with Ron and Hermione, but he did notice Ginny watching him a lot more. He asked Hermione to tell Ginny he realised he didn't want a relationship with her or anyone but if that didn't work, Harry might have to talk to her himself.

Harry had contacted Kingsley about going to Gringotts, so Harry was waiting for Joseph to arrive to escort him into Diagon Alley. Harry hadn't told the Weasley's, Ron or Hermione what he was doing, he thought he'd wait until he found a place first.

'Is there anything you need while I'm out Mrs. Weasley?'

'No thank you Harry, I will need to go shopping myself soon.'

'Okay.' Harry sat there eating his breakfast when Hermione, Ginny and Mr. Weasley joined them at the table. Not long after, Kingsley and Joseph stepped inside.

'I was just expecting Joseph.'

'I thought I'd come to since I really need to do a couple of things, are you ready Harry?'

'Yep, got my keys, Hermione, do you want anything?'

'No, I'm planning a trip to Diagon Alley soon, thanks anyway Harry.'

'No problem, see you later,' Harry gave everyone a smile then left with the two men.

The moment Kingsley, Joseph and Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, talk about Harry started and his name was called out a lot. Some people tried to get close to him, just to touch him. Kingsley and Joseph kept them moving towards the back and quickly went through to Diagon Alley. But some people followed them, all yelling out to Harry, some saying thank you, some wanting his autograph, but they kept moving until they got inside Gringotts.

'Blimey, I hope it's not always like that.'

'For a while it will, until they get used to seeing you.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Harry and his two escorts headed over to the counter.

'Did you need to go down to your vault Mr. Potter?'

'Yeah, but first, can I get a list of what's in both my vaults.'

'Three vaults Mr. Potter, when you became of age, you were given access to the Potter family vault. We were not able to find you at the time,' the goblin handed Harry another key then produced a stack of parchments.

'Thanks, I might have a look through this first,' Harry stepped away from the counter and scanned the documents, 'Well, it looks like I don't need to buy anything, there's houses and flats here. My parents owned another house, the Blacks also owned more houses and flats.'

'After you get some money, we can go have a look if you want?'

'Kingsley, I'm sure you're really busy right now.'

'I took the day Harry, I haven't stopped working since I took the job, so I needed a break.'

'Um, alright, if you're sure, I'll just go down to my vault.'

'Now you have a list of everything, maybe you should just combine them.'

'Yeah, but I want to see if my parents left me anything personal first. Apart from the cloak, I don't own anything of theirs.'

'Okay, I get that Harry, so you ready then?'

Harry nodded, got the goblins attention, then the three men followed a goblin into a cart, headed down to the lower tunnels and vault. Harry handed the key to the goblin, then stepped inside, his jaw dropping.

'Blimey, I never knew my parents were that well off,' Harry shook his head, then filled his bag with money, when he spotted two long thin boxes. Harry knelt down and picked them up. He hesitated before opening one, 'Oh fuck.'

'What is it Harry?' Kingsley knelt down next to his friend, 'Are they your parent's wands?'

'Yeah, Dumbledore must have put them in here for me,' Harry kept staring at the wands, then picked up his father's, looking at it before looking at his mother's. 'Dad tried to fight him that night, to give me and my mother a chance.'

'I know, you told us remember.'

'Yeah, sorry I forgot.' Harry put the two long boxes back down then stood up, 'I'll go through this another time. I just want to get out of here.'

Harry, Kingsley and Joseph went back up to the main part of Gringotts, then stepped outside to a huge crowd all calling for Harry.

'Give me a minute,' Harry put his hand up to quieten the crowd.

'How do you feel Harry, now he's dead?' a woman at the back yelled out.

'Very relieved, just like everyone else that suffered at his hands.'

'What are you going to do now?' a man called.

'Rest, like I have been doing. I think like a lot of people, we haven't had a chance to relax in a long time. So that's all I'm going to do, rest, relax and have some fun with my friends. But I would like to say something, a lot of people helped to bring an end to Voldemort, my friends, Ron and Hermione, but there were a large group of students, some friends, others I only knew by sight, they all helped that night. Others like Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnegan, they helped and got tortured for some of the things they did. Others like Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, they did Potterwatch and that helped a lot of people but it also helped me, it gave me hope, keep me going. There's people like the minister and the auror that is with him, they helped. The professors at Hogwarts helped, so many, hundreds and hundreds of people help. They did what they had to do which gave me a chance to do what I had to do. Those people, all of them, the ones that lived and the ones that died, they should all be recognised and thanked not just me. But now, I hope you don't mind, I have some things to do so the minister can get back to work,' Harry gave them a smile, but the crowd let them pass without calling out, just saying thank you as Harry passed them. They got through the Leaky Cauldron, into a deserted lane, then apparated away.

'Sorry for that Kingsley, but I could see questions on all their faces and it's just something I wanted to say.'

'It worked though, they seemed to just want to hear something from you.'

'Yeah, let's hope it's not always like that until they stop, well let's have a look at this place my parents owned,' Harry unlocked the door, and the three of them stepped inside, 'There pictures of my parents,' Harry said as he walked over to the mantle and saw a photo of himself being held by his mother, with his father next to her, then he spotted an envelope addressed to him. Harry picked it up and started to ready, 'They had this place ready for all of us if we survived, but hoped I would, so this was kept ready, in case something happened to their other house.'

Kingsley stepped over to Harry, 'They always hoped all three of you would survive.'

'Yeah, mum wrote that, if I didn't, this place would have gone to whoever I left it to in my will, I don't have a will. I would have hated to think all mum and dad's stuff going to her sister, bitch.'

'I'm sure our people would have stopped that from happening Harry, but now you know about what you have, I think you should have your will done.'

'Yeah, I suppose I should. Do I do that at the ministry?'

'Yes, the legal department, it's on the sixth floor.'

'I'll do that in a day or two, but it looks like I don't need to get anything for this place. Well until I see what type of stuff I like. I've never had a home before,' Harry walked into the kitchen, saw a nice looking dining setting, there were large glass doors leading outside, 'Look, it's surrounded in trees, it's going to be so quiet sitting out there.' Harry stared out the doors for a minute, then went upstairs. Found three nice size bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms. He headed back downstairs and found a combination office and library. On the desk were two small black books. Harry picked them up, 'My parent's diaries,' Harry ran his hand over both, but never opened them.

'There's no hurry Harry, you've got all the time in the world now to read those.'

'Yeah, I do, well, now I have to let the Weasley's know I'm leaving. I want to stay here straight away. But it's strange, I'm getting a strong sense of my parents, like I can almost see them.'

'It might be that you know they were here, setting this up for you.'

'Yeah, maybe,' Harry kept looking around, 'Well, I've got my home, I suppose we can go. But if you two have things to do, I'll go back myself. No one knows I'm here.'

'Well, if you're sure, I do have some things to do.'

'I'm sure, but you're both welcome to come here any time.'

'I'll take you up on that Harry, take it easy and I'll talk to you soon,' Kingsley smiled, then left the house with Joseph.

Harry kept looking around his home, then decided to get his stuff and come straight back here. He apparated from just outside the back doors, then headed inside the house.

'So, how was the crowds Harry?'

'Pretty bad, then I just answered a couple of questions. But I need to tell you all something. I had the goblins give me a list of everything in both my vaults, but they told me I had another vault. The full Potter family vault, I had to wait till I came of age. Anyway, I found some properties, went to one that my parents had. It's a beautiful house they set up for me, fully furnished, pictures, full library and my parents diaries are there. So I want to go straight away, live there. I can feel my parents in that house and it feels great.'

'If you're sure Harry, but what about eating, you said you haven't learned how to cook?' Molly asked.

'Well, I can cook breakfast, there's a nice town nearby, so I might eat out a lot until I learn how to cook. But I was hoping it would be okay to have dinner here sometimes, I'd miss your cooking.'

'Of course you can and I was just about to suggest it. But I know you will want to settle in tonight, but come back for dinner tomorrow night.'

'Thanks, I will. I better get down to the tent and pack up my stuff. Hermione, Ron, do you want to come see the house?'

'I would, how about you Ron?'

'Yep, so we might as well help you pack, come on,' Ron, Hermione and Harry headed outside and down to the tent. It didn't take them long to pack Harry's stuff, especially since they used magic, then Hermione packed up the tent.

'You might as well hang onto that, or give it to Mr. Weasley.'

'I'll asked Bill what he wants me to do with it, since he gave it to us.'

'Okay, you'll have to hold my arm so I can take you there, but I will connect the fireplace so you can both visit all the time,' Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated away, arriving a few seconds later down the back of Harry's property.

'Looks nice Harry,' Hermione smiled as she gazed around at all the trees.

'And quiet, it's going to be so good here, but come inside. I just need to do a cleaning spell for all the dust,' Harry led the way inside, 'So what do you think?'

'Your parents had very nice taste. This house will suit men and woman.'

'Well as it's going to be just me, probably for a while, it doesn't really matter. Have a look around while I put my stuff away,' Harry took his back up to his room, used magic and had what little clothes he had put in the chest of drawers, then headed back downstairs and found Hermione and Ron in the library, 'I thought Hermione couldn't resist.'

'That's a lot of books, they must have liked to read.'

'I suppose, but look at these. I haven't read them yet, I'm going to take my time,' Harry handed Hermione his parents diaries.

'You'll be able to find things out about them.'

'Yeah, I will, so I'm going to read a bit every night. But I should get some food, there's a small village within walking distance, you want to come with me?'

'Might as well mate, it's not like we're doing a lot at the moment,' Ron looked around at the house Harry's parents left him and couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down the quiet road to a small lot of shops, Harry bought a heap of stuff and they moment they got outside, Hermione charmed Harry's bag to take it all. Then they slowly walked back up to the house, where Harry made lunch for his friend in his own home and he couldn't help smiling. They sat and talked for a while, before Ron and Hermione left. Harry went upstairs, showered, then headed back into town and found a nice quiet pub, so he sat there having a drink and dinner before heading home and into bed. The first night there, Harry never woke with one nightmare and thought it must have something to do with his parent's presence, because he felt very peaceful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The following day, Harry stayed inside his home. He did some cleaning spells on everything and when he finished, he couldn't stop smiling at how nice the place looked. He already knew he wouldn't change anything, it was perfect the way it was. Harry knew he'd need to go shopping because he didn't own a lot of clothes, so he didn't need to use the wardrobes in his bedroom, just the chest of drawers. But when he opened the mirrored doors, he found a stack of clothes, from shirts, to t-shirts, jumpers, jackets, jeans and pants. When he checked the sizes he realised they would all fit and wondered how his parents would have known his size and taste unless these were for his father and they ended up being the same size.

After making himself some lunch, Harry went in the library and looked through some books that he's parents had bought and wondered if they bought them for themselves, or if they bought them thinking Harry might like them. He found lots of advance magic books, on a lot of different subjects. There were books on the history of the magical world, but also lots of muggle books. He knew his mother was muggleborn, so figured she bought those.

When Harry was looking through some of the advanced transfiguration and charms books, he found a couple of spells to change your appearance, similar to what Hermione had done to Ron, but these were more advanced. Harry practiced the spells on his hair, nose and his eyes. He knew they were temporary, but he was able to make his eye sight perfect and changed their colour. When he changed his hair to brown with brown eyes and no glasses, he didn't recognise himself. The only thing he could see that was familiar, was his scar, so he made his hair grow just enough to cover it. When he saw what he looked like, he got an idea. So he grabbed his small bag, filled it with money and headed out to Diagon Alley.

Harry got through the Leaky Cauldron without anyone recognising him, then walked around Diagon Alley. Once he realised no one knew who he was, he did some shopping. One was a new broom, the latest Firebolt. Then he headed for another shop and bought himself a new owl, a female tawny that seemed very friendly. So he got her, a stand and some treats before looking around again. He knew not all the shops were open just yet, but some were and some Harry had never been into before.

So Harry walked in and out of shops, sometimes buying things, other times he just looked around. When he went into a small dark shop, he spotted pensieves.

'Hi, I'm interested in getting a pensieve, but being so big, how would I get it home?'

'We can send it straight to your residence with our special delivery owls, sir, but they are quite expensive.'

'That's fine, I can afford it. So I'd like that one in the beautiful wooden cabinet and some vials as well, maybe ten would do.'

'If you want to follow me, we can do the transaction, then you just need to write down your name and address and I'll send it off for you.'

Harry nodded and acting like he was still looking at the pensieve while he thought of a name to use. It didn't take long for him to come up with a name. So Harry paid for the pensieve, then wrote down Levi Slain and his address. The man never really took a lot of notice, but the moment Harry paid, he called four owls. Harry watched, fascinated as the man hooked up a harness around the pensieve and cabinet. The harness was then connected to the straps on the owls. They flew off through the back of the shop.

'It will be waiting inside your home Mr. Slain, have a nice day.'

'Thanks, I will,' Harry smiled, then headed back out into Diagon Alley. He did a bit more shopping, then headed home. The moment he stepped into his home, he let the owl out of the cage, so she could stretch her wings, then put his broom away before everything else. Then Harry levitated the pensieve into the office and put it not far from the beautiful wooden desk and thought they went together perfectly.

That evening, he went to the Burrow for dinner, told Hermione and Ron about the spell and how he'd gone out disguised, bought a new broom and a new owl, which he ended up calling Ethel. He had a good night with the Weasley's and Hermione even with Ginny giving him a few looks that he tried to ignore.

The following morning before he made himself breakfast, he sent Ethel to the legal department at the ministry but also to Kingsley, asking if he didn't have anything on that evening, could he stop by. Harry sat outside and ate his breakfast while he looked around at all the trees and listened to the sounds of the morning. He was just cleaning his dishes when two owls flew inside, both landing on the table. Harry took letters from both, giving them treats before they flew off.

Harry read the first, it was from Kingsley saying he would be there after work, the other from the legal department saying to come in any time before lunch. So Harry showered and changed then headed for the ministry of magic. The moment Harry stepped inside the atrium, he kept his head down, but it wasn't long before he was spotted and ended up with a heap of people calling his name and following him through the large room to the lifts at the other end.

Harry gave everyone a smile, but mainly kept his back to them as he waited for the lift. The moment the lift arrived and the door opened, he spotted Joseph with another auror and they both got Harry inside, but stopped anyone else following them.

'Thanks Joseph, I didn't expect that many people.'

'It's fine Harry, but we'll stay with you until you leave. So are heading to the legal department?'

'Yeah, I figured I should get that done, you never know what might happen, especially with my life.'

Joseph chuckled, 'I get you there Harry, just so you know, we have received some tips that some of the death eaters that escaped are really pissed at you, so just be careful. If we get any information that you might be in danger, we'll let you know.'

'Thanks and again, with my life, I probably am, but I'm used to it. In your opinion as an auror, do you think they might come after me or are just angry I killed their master?'

'I think there's real danger out there. Some of the death eaters that escaped where inside Voldemorts inner circle, he most loyal supporters, but one, Rodolphus Lestrange, he wouldn't be too happy with you or Mrs. Weasley. We've explained the situation to her, the Burrow has had the wards replaced, so she just has to be careful when she goes out.'

Harry chuckled, 'I pity anyone that goes after Molly Weasley, merlin she can do some damage just with her voice, let alone a wand. She could have all of those boys, including her husband, running for cover. Charlie, he works with dragons, he cowers under her glare.'

Joseph chuckled, 'I've heard that, I only know Arthur, seen Percy around the ministry, but I don't really know the others. Ron of course is known because he helped you, the twins with their shop.'

'That shop is great, I hope George opens it again, after his had time to come to terms with losing Fred.'

'I think he will once he realises that it was his and his brother's dream. But Hermione Granger, I know she's been a friend of yours for years, but like everyone else, heard rumours, is there anything going on with you two?'

'No, she's Ron's girlfriend, not mine. I think of Hermione as a sister, always have, we even fight like siblings,' Harry and Joseph chuckled.

'She does strike me as the type to say what she thinks. But here's your floor Harry, we'll be outside the doors waiting to escort you back down.'

'Thanks and I know how busy you lot are right now, you shouldn't need to do that. I don't know how long I'll be though.'

'It's fine, take your time,' Joseph smiled and watch as Harry stepped through one of the doors.

'Mr. Potter, I'm Elinor Winston, please take a seat,' the elderly woman smiled as she sat down behind a desk, 'I've started the paperwork on your will, you just need to let me know who gets what?'

'Um, well, as I'm single at the moment, I know I want to split everything between some of my closest friends and my godson. But I wanted to ask if I got into a serious relationship but never get a chance to change my will if I died, would the person I'm with be taken care of. I'm sure you know how unpredictable life is.'

'Yes, it is, you can add a clause to your will stating that if you die your partner will receive something. If I may, I would suggest that you put a length of time you're with the person. Like a lot of relationships, they don't always last, so when this occurs, most will add a partner when they have been together a year minimum, but you can add whatever time you wish.'

'Okay, I'll do that then. At the moment, I'm not sure what sort of personal things I own. I have three vaults, one from my parents that I was given at eleven, then from Sirius Black, my godfather then my parents again when I became an adult. I will be having those three vaults combined, but I want to go through my parent's one first to see if there are any personal items.' Harry pulled out some parchments and handed them over, 'As you can see, that's a lot of money.'

'Yes it is, so I can understand wanting to get this done.' she wrote down the amount at the bottom of some parchment.

'My two friends, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and my godson Teddy Remus Lupin will be the main beneficiaries,' he watched her write again, 'Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood will also be two more. The Weasley family will also receive some, Rubius Hagrid as well and Hogwarts will get some. I am planning on donating some funds to Hogwarts anyway, but this will be if anything happens to me.'

'I've heard you have always loved Hogwarts, so that's understandable,' she smiled, 'So if you just tell me who gets what, I'll fill these out.'

Harry started to explain who he wanted to get what amount and what would go to Hogwarts as well.

'The couple of things I own, personal things are to go to Hermione and Ron. My wand, my father's cloak and a map to Ron, all the books my parents left me, they go to Hermione, my parents photo album to Hermione. The house I'm living in now that my parents left me, I want that to go to Hermione and Ron, because I'm hoping they will be married in a few years, if they don't end up together, then it can go to Teddy. I know my parents wands are in their vaults, I don't really know what to do with those.'

'I can make a suggestion in a moment about that. I was the one that did Albus Dumbledore's will, you never mentioned the Sword of Gryffindor. Who would you like that to go to?'

'But he couldn't really leave me that, it belongs to Hogwarts. I thought he was just giving me a clue when he said he left me that.'

'Albus Dumbledore is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, so he does have the right to pass that along. But the magic around the sword will always work the way it's supposed to. If a worthy Gryffindor needs it for whatever reason, it will present itself to them, but when that need is gone, then the sword will return to its rightful place. Since I do know you never had a proper home, so that is why it's never come to you.'

'No I haven't, but that sword should stay at Hogwarts.'

'Since it is technically yours, you can say that in your will if you wish.'

'Okay, put that down then, because I know it came in handy for me and a friend and it did belong to one of the founders.'

'Okay, that's done. Now about your parent's wands, the ministry is going to be opening a small museum here inside the ministry of magic. Historical items will be on display, if you wish then your parents wands could be put in there, along with something of yours. Everyone knows your story from the time you were a child, but now, as you did kill Voldemort, your name will be known forever, your possessions will be sort after, just like other famous witches and wizards.'

'Oh, um, well, I never wanted fame or attention of any kind. But yeah, I suppose, so okay, my parents wand and change it so my wand could go with them. That's the holly and phoenix feather one, I have two, but that's my main wand, it means a lot to me.'

She wrote down what Harry said, 'If you don't mind me asking Mr. Potter, is that wand the one you used to kill him?'

'It's Harry, but no, my wand got a bit damaged when I was away, it had to be fixed, which it is now. I disarmed someone in a fight when me and my friends got captured, so I used that one. I still have it actually, I don't know what to do with it. That person actually helped me that time, even though we never liked each other.'

'I'm sure something will occur to you Harry, well that's done. I would suggest coming in at least once a year and updating or checking your will over in case you want to change things. All you need to do is sign it and it will be legal.'

Harry signed the document, shook the woman's hand, then left the ministry with his auror escorts and headed straight home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Late in the afternoon, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Joseph turned up at Harry's home.

'Since it's late, I thought we could have some dinner together and you can tell me what you want Harry.'

'Sounds good, because I need some advice on something. But Joseph, you can stay with us this time,' Harry smiled at him.

'If you want Harry, you know I'll keep whatever I hear to myself.'

'Yeah, I do.'

Harry, Kingsley and Joseph walked down to the small pub, found a booth at the back, ordered some drinks and their dinner.

'So what's up Harry?'

'Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking, but something occurred to me, then the woman who did my will made he realise something as well. See in the muggle world, when famous rock stars or movie stars end up in relationships, most of the time they don't work because the person they end up with is only after their fame or money, sometimes both. Now even though I don't want to be considered any different to anyone else, I know I am and with the way everyone keeps following me around, or staring at me shows I am treated differently.'

'I get you there Harry, you will have some that might just want to be with you because you are famous, you are the saviour of our world. Some might even do that without realising they are doing that. Your money I wouldn't worry about as no one knows you have any, only us and the Weasley's and Hermione of course. So it would be your fame that might attract people to you.'

'If you don't mind Harry, but looking at you right now, you're a nice looking young man. Now most of us have seen photos of you over the years, none of them were very nice. But since you don't have that haunted look anymore, or any cuts and bruises over you, people can really see you properly, so you will be attractive to some people.'

'Oh, thanks, but yeah, none of those photos were very nice. Hermione told me she overheard a heap of girls talking about trying to slip me love potions, one actually did give me some chocolates, Ron ended up eating those.'

'I heard about that, you took him to Slughorn for a remedy, he ended up getting poisoned, Slughorn panicked, but you didn't, you saved him with a bezoar.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I did, but what Ron was saying and doing before was hilarious. But you see, Hermione told me they were only after me because I was the chosen one, or thought I was. So how do I work out who likes me for me and not who I am?'

'That's a difficult problem Harry, I've noticed a few looks from woman and men since I became minister, I never got those looks before. So I do understand, but I'm not sure what to do about it.'

'Um, does Joseph know about you then?'

'We actually dated a few years ago, but realised we were just friends.'

'Well at least I don't have to be careful what I say then. This is all new to me, not just because of my age and finally having some time to think about relationships and not Voldemort, but being gay is not something I ever thought about.'

'Yes, exactly like you told me that day. But let me ask you this, are you ready to start seeing men, dating them, even if you want to keep it quiet for now?'

'Yeah, I am. I'm not sure about getting into a serious relationship, won't know till I meet someone. But I've always been alone, not in the sense of my friends. But Ron and Hermione are finally together, it's taken them long enough and I realised I want that. I went out the other day, disguised and it was great, so I thought of doing that to see if I meet anyone.'

'In one way that's good, but in another it's not. See, some men, well I suppose woman as well go for certain looks, like me, I have a few looks I like. Dark haired men are one type I'm attracted to, like Joseph. So if you were disguised and you liked the look of a man but he might not like blond or red headed men, he wouldn't even look at you.'

'He makes sense Harry, I'm the same. I check out men that are my type, which is dark men. Something about the rich dark skin just gets to me.'

Harry, Kingsley and Joseph all laughed, 'Okay, I get what you mean, so I'm back to my problem of working out if someone likes me for me and not how I'm thought of. Let me ask you both something, as you can see my scar is covered at the moment, but if I did this,' Harry took his glasses off, 'and you didn't know it was me, would you recognise me straight away?'

'Actually no I wouldn't because Harry Potter wears glasses,' Kingsley said, but looked confused.

'No, I wouldn't either Harry.'

'I don't get it, you do wear glasses, so that can't change anyway.'

'Actually it can, in the muggle world that have these things called contact lenses, so I wouldn't need to wear glasses if I got those.'

'What are contact lenses?' Joseph asked.

'There these small plastic eye shaped discs that sit right on your eyes and work like glasses, but you can't tell you have them on. You can even get different colours to change your eye colour. I wouldn't do that, as I've been told I have my mother's eyes.'

'Well, looking at you without glasses would make a difference. Might give you a chance to see who takes an interest in you before they realised who you are. But I have to say Harry, you really have nice eyes, I never noticed before. I can just imagine what your mother looked like. Bright emerald green eyes with red hair, she would have been beautiful.'

Harry put his glasses on, 'I think so, but she was my mother, so I'm bias. Sirius told me that's what attracted dad to mum in the first place, her eyes. Did you know they hated each other, right up until seventh year? Mum called dad an arrogant toe rag,' Harry laughed.

'No, I never knew that. So what changed?'

'No idea, I never got a chance to ask Sirius. He died not long after I spoke to him about the fight my parents had in sixth year. Remember when Dumbledore wanted Snape to teach me occlumency?'

'Yeah, I remember, Sirius was furious.'

'Yeah, he was, he gave Snape a warning. Anyway, I was hopeless at first, but one time I got so sick of Snape having a go at my father, that I produced a shield charm and broke into his memories. I saw the way my dad and Sirius treated Snape when they were students. Mum and Snape were good friends then, they met when they were about ten. That's what the fight was about. Sirius said he was bored, then spotted Snape, dad lifted Snape up by his ankles, then was about to take his pants off, that's when Snape was able to get me out of his head. Threw me out of his office and refused to teach me after that.'

'He was probably embarrassed that you saw that.'

'Yeah, he was, but he was so angry, I'd never seen Snape that angry before. Hagrid and McGonagall said dad and Sirius were pranksters, a lot like Fred and George, but they were more than that, Sirius said they did a lot of hurtful things to Snape.'

'I think kids that age always do things like that to people they don't like Harry, especially when you think of how different James and Sirius was to Snape. He was into the dark arts even then, your father and Sirius hated everything to do with the dark arts, so they automatically hated each other.'

'Yeah, I know and I get why. At first I was confused about what I saw my father doing, but Remus explained some things to me, so I understand more now.'

'About Remus, he made you godfather to his son right?'

'Yeah, Teddy, I haven't seen him yet, haven't really wanted to go out properly.'

'Have you thought about taken him, being godfather, you have the right.'

'No, I wouldn't do that, he should stay with his grandmother. If she was a muggle, yeah I would take him, but I know nothing about kids, and I only met Andromeda Tonks once, she didn't seem to like me very much. So I just hope she lets me get to know Teddy.'

'From what I've heard and know about Andromeda, she is very guarded, very careful who she gets to know and that comes down to her sisters. She marries a muggleborn, but her sisters are Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. We know Bellatrix was one of Voldemorts main death eaters and hated her sister because she married a muggleborn and not a pure blood. Now Narcissa might not have wanted to be a death eater but she did believe in marrying only purebloods. If I was you, I'd send Andromeda a letter, explaining you want to get to know your godson, but you are not going to take Teddy away from her. She would be feeling very insecure at the moment. She lost her husband and only child, Teddy is all she has left.'

'Yeah, he is her only family. God I wished Tonks never turned up that night. I know she was an auror, but she should have stayed with Teddy. I never wanted any kid to be without their parents, I know how hard that is.'

'She probably wanted to stay with her son Harry, but when you become an auror, duty sometimes takes priority over your personal life. We learn more about what we have to do and how important we are to the wizarding world. That's why only certain people can be accepted as an auror. When someone first sits in there doing some tests, one thing is a questionnaire. You don't really realise what it actually means, but it's to see if you have the right temperament to become an auror. When I look at you, I think okay, Harry Potter, had a lot of experience with dark witches and wizards and dark magic, would make a great auror, but then I see how much you think of family, or you're friends. That can cause a conflict with being an auror. It doesn't mean you can't have a personal life, it just means you have to be willing to put that personal life on hold or in the background and do your job, your duty. It's not an easy life, but if you're dedicated, it can be very fulfilling and Tonks was dedicated to her job.' Joseph explained.

'Well, I always wanted to be an auror, but you've given me a lot to think about. Because my friends mean everything to me and I would protect them with my life if I had to, they're the closest people to a family I have. But then again, they are adults now, starting their own lives, relationships and I know they can all look after themselves.'

'If you want to sit down with me or us, we can help you sort out whether you will be suited to being an auror. I think you will make an excellent one myself, so I might get you some information. Take your time, read it all through carefully, then you can ask us anything about it, how's that sound?' Kingsley asked.

'Sounds good Kingsley and I would like to talk to you both more about it, thanks.'

Harry, Kingsley and Joseph kept talking as they ate, then still talked as they walked back to Harry's place, before Kingsley and Joseph left. Harry showered and got into bed with thoughts of how much he enjoyed himself tonight. Just sitting with two men he thought of as friends and they just talked, but with no danger about or danger in the conversation. So Harry fell into a very contented and peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The following day, Harry went and had his eyes checked. He ordered some contact lenses, along with another pair of glasses, in case he lost his contacts. He ended up buying four sets of normal and one coloured sets. He had to return in a week to pick them up

During the following days, Harry really didn't do much, mainly looked through his parent's things, or read their diaries.

He returned to pick up his contacts and was shown how to put them in, take them out and how to look after them. When he got home he realised how different he really looked. Then Harry sat down and wrote a letter to Andromeda Tonks. First explaining that he thought Teddy should stay with her, his grandmother then that he wanted to get to know Teddy. He wanted to be there for him as he grew up and asked her if he could come talk to her and see Teddy. After Harry sent the letter off, then for now, he put his new glasses on before he went into Gringotts and set up a vault for Teddy, like what he's parents had done for him. People followed him again, some just smiling others kept wanting to shake his hand. He did get asked to sign some autographs and at first he wasn't going to, but he saw a couple of small children with their mother, but what stood out to him was they didn't look like they had a lot. The children were in very worn clothes, the mother as well. So Harry knelt down in front of the kids and signed their pictures of them.

'These aren't very nice pictures, but I've never had any good ones taken,' Harry smiled at the two kids.

'You look hurt in this one,' the small girl said.

'Actually I was, it wasn't long after I had a fight with Voldemort.'

'I'm happy he can't hurt you anymore Harry,' the girls said then surprised Harry when she hugged him.

'Thanks but I'm glad he can't hurt anyone anymore.'

'Okay, I think we should let Harry get on with his shopping.' the mother smiled down at Harry.

'Um, would you mind us getting a photo of you and the children Harry?' a photographer asked as he smiled at them.

Harry looked up, but notice he wasn't just taking photo's like other photographers would.

'If it's alright with their mother?'

'Yes, I think that's okay.'

'I'll agree if you make sure the kids get a copy each of the picture.'

'Of course,' the man smiled.

Harry stood between the two children and let the man take some pictures, then he knelt down with his arms around both and the man took some more pictures. When they had a few pictures taken, the mother thanked Harry then left with her children. Harry decided since he had signed some autographs for the kids, he'd do a few more. So he spent the next twenty minutes signing all different types of parchments, even clothes before he left.

When Harry got home, he took his glasses back off then put his contact lenses in. He saw a strange owl sitting on his table, so he took the letter, then gave the owl a treat, but it never flew away. Harry read the letter from Andromeda, saying he could come over that afternoon so they could work out days that Harry could come see Teddy. Harry answered back, letting her know he'd be there, then made himself some lunch.

Later that day, Harry apparated to Andromeda Tonks's home. She smiled and was polite as she let Harry in.

'I appreciate you allowing me to keep Teddy, he is all I have left of my family.'

'He should be with his family Mrs. Tonks and I know you will look after him. I wanted to give you this though,' Harry pulled out some parchment and a key, 'I know I didn't have to, but I recently found out that I'm very well off, so I wanted to make sure Teddy would have whatever he needed. Now I have no idea about your financial status, but this is something I wanted to do as his godfather.'

'Thank you, it will help. As you know my husband Ted was killed, so things will be tight for a while.'

'Well now it won't, all I want Mrs. Tonks is to get to know Teddy, to be there for him. I always wished I had Sirius growing up and I never had a man around to help me when I was a kid.'

'I thought you lived with your relatives.'

'I did, but their muggles. They hated magic, hated my parents so they hated me. I never got any sort of comfort from them, I was treated pretty badly actually. Until I met the Weasley's I never had anyone to give me advice or anything a growing boy needed, I wasn't even hugged until I was twelve and that was Hermione. So you can understand why I want to be here for Teddy. He will need a man around as he grows up, and that's what Remus said to me if anything happened to him.'

'Yes, Dora and Remus said the same thing. When Ted died, they wanted to make sure a man would be close to Teddy if he needed it. To be honest Harry, I didn't think you were going to live that long though.'

'Neither did I, I always thought I would die by Voldemorts hands. So I want to know if I can come visit once a week and maybe when he's a lot older, I could have him stay with me, overnight, just occasionally.'

'I think he will like that and let me say this, what has been written about you is nothing like what you are really like. You're not arrogant or trying to get more attention, or use your name to have people do what you want. You are a very nice young man.'

'Thanks and nothing that has been written about me was ever the truth. Skeeter always lied, then Fudge made the Prophet lie about me as well. One thing I will tell you Mrs. Tonks, my friends tell me this all the time. I happen to be very honest and I won't lie unless it's for a very good reason. Usually I just say to someone I can tell them whatever it is.'

'That's good to know, but now I will go bring Teddy out so you can meet him,' she smiled and walked into another room. A few minutes later, she came back with a baby boy in her arms, then handed him to Harry.

Harry felt strange at first, holding a baby. He'd never been close to one before, but once he got himself comfortable, he started to touch Teddy's face, or he'd pick up his hand. He knew Teddy was only a couple of months old, but you could already tell he looked like his mother, with just a touch of Remus. When it was getting late, Mrs. Tonks let Harry put Teddy to bed and made arrangements for when Harry could come over again.

The following day, Harry woke to Hermione's voice calling him. So he threw his robe on and headed down stairs.

'Hi,' Harry yawned, 'Is it early or did I sleep in?'

'It's not early, but you normally would be awake by now, so you did sleep in. Did you stay up late last night?'

'Got home late, went to see Andromeda Tonks and Teddy. We sorted a few things out so I can keep visiting, then I sat reading my parents diaries for a while.' Harry went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, Hermione and Ron followed him, 'You both want a cup?'

'No I'm fine Harry,' Ron said flatly.

'No thanks Harry, but where are your glasses?' Hermione asked.

'I got contact lenses early yesterday,' Harry yawned again as he got his cup of tea then sat down.

'You went into Diagon Alley yesterday, your pictures all over the Prophet again.'

'Yeah, went to set up a vault for Teddy, the day before I went to the legal department to make out my will. When I found out what I have, Kingsley suggested I get it done otherwise anything I own would go to my only relatives, the Dursleys and I didn't want them getting my parents or Sirius's money or belongings.'

'So did you leave everything to Teddy?' Ron asked.

'Some, not all, you, Hermione, Neville, Luna, your family, Teddy gets some. This house, if I die and your married to each other, you get this, if you're not married, then it goes to Teddy. I was going to leave you my phoenix feather wand you, but the woman who made out my will said that the ministry is opening a museum and suggested my parents wands get given to that, so I decided if I die, then my wand can go to that as well. But Hermione get the books, money, things like that. Ron gets my cloak, map and money, I don't really own a lot of personal things.'

'I'd rather you not die Harry, I don't even want to think about that,' Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

'I know, but Kingsley made sense about the will though.'

'What about if you get married, have kids, wouldn't you want the cloak to go to them?' Ron asked.

'That won't happen, I've already worked out I will never have kids. Teddy will be my kid in a way, but that's it. But your my best mate, I'd have to leave you the cloak. Hermione, I could see her as a teacher in her later life, so Ron might lend you the map and it would come in handy.'

'I don't even know what I want to do right now, let alone when I'm older. But why do you think you wouldn't have kids?'

'Something I worked out about myself. I will tell you, but I'm hoping you will keep it to yourselves, at least for now. But that day we explained everything to Kingsley and the others, I spoke to Kingsley about a few things. First though, after the horcrux inside me was destroyed, I realised a lot of what I used to feel wasn't me. This is hard to explain, especially so early. So let me get some breakfast then I'll explain.'

'We noticed the last few weeks that you seem a little different, couldn't work out what it was though.'

'You'll see,' Harry got up and fixed himself some breakfast, but kept thinking about what his friends would say when he told them he was gay. He sat down, ate his breakfast, still talked with Ron and Hermione while he ate. Then he cleaned up before he got dressed, then the three of them sat outside.

'You look a little nervous Harry, you don't get nervous,' Hermione said gazing intently at Harry.

'Yeah, you are, so what's going on?'

'Okay, try not to be too shocked though. See, before, I used to mainly think of Voldemort, you both know that. He was the only thing I used to think of, so I never really got a chance to work out who I am, does that make sense to you?'

'Yes, it does. You're life hasn't been normal Harry, so it would have been difficult for you to sort out your feelings about yourself.'

'Yeah, what Hermione said,' Ron nodded, but looked confused.

'Well, when I thought I knew who I was and what I wanted, that's when I asked you to tell Ginny we couldn't get back together. I don't see her like that, I see her as a friend, Ron's sister. But it's more than that, I've always seen you Hermione as a good friend, then it grew so now I think of you as my sister. I'd look at people and realise why I felt different,' Harry turned away from his friend and tried to say what he needed.

'Harry, you know we love you, nothing will change that. So just tell us what you've worked out.'

'Okay, I worked out I'm gay,' Harry was still looking away, but Hermione and Ron never made a sound or say anything, so he slowly turned back to see Hermione looking stunned, Ron shocked, 'I know this is big.'

'Um, yeah, it is. But you used to kiss Ginny all the time, so why such a big change?'

'They weren't my feelings, they were his. There's some things I used to feel from him that I never told either of you mainly because I didn't like to think about it.'

'What did you feel, we know you felt anger from him?' Ron asked.

'Um, lust, strong feelings of wanting when he looked at certain female death eaters, he didn't believe in love, it was just lust to him. When he was dead, I used to lie in the tent thinking about those feelings, then I remembered that when I was snogging Ginny, after I realised he was thinking about sex. But don't look worried Ron, because I'll explain something. I don't like to say this to you, but Ginny used to sometimes touch me, then would want me to touch her. I couldn't nor did anything happen when she did, if you get my meaning by that. So that's when I explained to Kingsley about that, we spoke a lot about all of it and I realised that I was gay because I seemed to look at blokes and think, okay he's got nice eyes, or nice shaped lips, but girls like Ginny, Luna, even Hermione, I never see that no matter how good looking they are.' Harry stared at his friends, he could already tell Hermione would eventually be okay with him being gay, Ron, he just couldn't tell one way or another and hoped he would just need time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'Look, I know this is a lot to take in and you're going to need time to work out if you can accept me the way I am and I get that. Right now, I'm not seeing anyone or met anyone, but eventually I will and you might see me with a bloke. I never said anything straight away because I needed to get used to the idea myself. Kingsley did say not to tell everyone straight away as it's not widely accepted, but also I needed to accept it myself, which I've done.' Harry kept staring at his friends, 'Can you say something, even a grunt.'

'Um, well, it is a lot to take, it's not accepting it for me Harry. If that's you, then I do accept it, but seeing you snogging another man is something I'm not sure about,' Hermione said looking worried.

'I don't want to ever see two blokes snog, sorry,' Ron said still looking shocked.

'I get that Ron, I do, but it will happen. We're friends, best friends and eventually you will be here when I'm seeing someone. We'll try to keep that type of thing private, but like any couple, sometimes they just want to kiss each other.'

'I know, but to see you do that, I don't know if I can. So maybe to start with, I'll see you alone, not with him.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay, we'll work out it when it happens.'

'Oh, hi,' Kingsley and Joseph said as they stepped outside.

'Hey, I wasn't expecting you both today, but I'm glad you're here,' Harry smiled at the pair.

'We thought we come sit down and talk, about some of the things we spoke about.'

'I just told them I'm gay, their having a hard time at the moment.'

'Understandable, but there are a lot of us Ron,' Kingsley said seriously and calmly.

'What?' Ron said as he stared at Kingsley, 'Are you saying the minister that was an auror is gay?'

'Yes, I am.'

'So am I,' Joseph said as he sat down next to Harry and Kingsley.

'I think I might change my mind about being an auror. Anyway, we'll let you talk, I really don't want to hear any of that.'

'Alright, but I will see you both soon, won't I?'

'Soon Harry,' Hermione gave Harry a small smile, then left with Ron.

Harry sighed again, 'They didn't take it very well. Hermione will be fine, but wasn't sure how she will handle seeing me snog a bloke, Ron never wants to see that.'

'They just might need time Harry, try not to let it worry you.'

'Trying Kingsley, but what did you want to talk to me about anyway?'

'Actually just me, Joseph's going for a while, but he had to escort me here.'

'I know I'm supposed to stay with the minister, but I know he's safe here. So remember to send me your patronus and I'll be back to escort you home.'

'I will, thanks.'

'Bye,' Harry said then watched him leave before he faced Kingsley.

'I had an idea about your problem Harry and my problem too. After we spoke, the next morning I walked through the atrium and noticed a lot of interested looks. So while I was working, I kept thinking how am I going to date or even just go out with a man I like that likes me for me, just like you.'

'Yeah, makes it difficult, so what was this idea?'

Kingsley grinned, then leaned over and kissed Harry, 'I thought we could see each other, we do like each other, have for a while and I have to say, you're just my type.'

Harry smiled, but shook his head in amusement, 'You know what Kingsley, that day in the tent, when you left, I actually checked you out and at least I know you're not after me for who I am and you know I'm not after you because your minister.'

'So you want to see each other, date, find out if there's anything here?'

'I'd like that and you happen to snog nice to. But is that the reason Joseph left, so we can be alone?'

'Yep, he thought he'd give us time.'

'Okay, but what about if this doesn't work with us, won't that make being friends awkward?'

'It never did with Joseph and as long as we both realise what the other wants, be honest with each other, it shouldn't change our friendship.'

'If you're sure, because I do seem to look at you a lot, so maybe you're my type.'

'I think I am, Joseph noticed a few looks you gave me, so he told me and that's when I got the idea of us dating. Now you said you're not one for casual sex, so that won't come into it until we see where this goes. I'm only concerned about one thing though.'

'What?' Harry asked looking a little worried.

'The age difference, I'm thirty two, you're eighteen, that's a big gap.'

'Remember what I said Kingsley, I feel older than you. Maybe that's why I kept checking you out, I feel like you're age.'

'I remember, that's why I brought this up hoping the age thing won't get in our way.'

'It won't, but I want to ask you something. Well about sex, you've obviously had sex, I haven't, but when the time comes, I have no idea about any of it, just what I've been thinking about or imagining.'

Kingsley chuckled, 'We've got time for that, but it's pretty simple Harry, so what you're imagining is probably right. I will tell you this though, sex between men is a little uncomfortable at first, not just the first time either, it usually takes a while to get used to it.'

'Yeah, I thought of that, I suppose I'll find out when the time comes. But since we both said we want to date, why not start now, have dinner together and um...' Harry hesitated as he stared at Kingsley, 'This is so strange to me, not strange, a lot to get used to.'

Kingsley noticed Harry blushing a little, 'Let's start with this,' Kingsley took Harry's hand, making him stand, then slipped his arms around Harry, then leaned in and kissed him, at first softly, then Kingsley deepened the kiss until they were snogging passionately.

When they pulled apart, they were both panting heavily, 'Um merlin that was good.'

'You're first proper kiss and you really enjoyed it as well,' Kingsley brushed his hand across Harry's groin, making him blush again.

'Ah, yeah, first time you kissed me in the tent I react, but not full on, this time, oh merlin. So I can tell you now, it's not going to be long, not with the way I'm feeling just from that kiss.'

Kingsley smirked, 'Really,' he leaned in and started to kiss Harry's neck, up to his jaw, then along his chin until he got to the other side of his neck, then back up again until he captured his lips. This time when he kissed Harry, he slipped his tongue in Harry's mouth making him groan loudly.

'Blimey,' Harry said panting heavily, 'You really have a lot of experience, I think I'm going to end up exhausted or dead.'

Kingsley laughed, 'I'll take it easy on you babe, but you know what, just from that kiss, I realised I want this to work, I really like kissing you.'

Harry grinned, 'Babe, I like that and I like kissing you as well, so let's do some more,' Harry took Kingsley's hand and they sat down on the couch and instantly started to snog.

They were both running their hands all over each other until they came up for some much needed air.

'I think we should slow down a bit babe, this is making me very uncomfortable right now,' Kingsley leaned back against the couch, taking deep breaths.

Harry moved so he straddled Kingsley, 'I don't want to slow down because I realised this is exactly what I want and I don't see this as casual,' Harry leaned in with his eyes on Kingsley's dark eyes then kissed him softly, 'So how about we both get rid of how uncomfortable we are, show me babe, show me what it's like.'

'Are you sure you're ready for that Harry?'

'Yes and I'm sure you can feel me right now, because I'm full on hard right now, so how about it, show me how men make love.'

'Are we going up to your room or do it right here. You might get visitors that will get a big shock if they saw me down between your legs sucking you babe.'

'Oh merlin, you had to say that, because I've thought a lot about that,' Harry got up and they both hurried up the stairs, where they instantly took their clothes off, 'God I'm dead,' Harry said as he stared at Kingsley's erection, 'And about to be choked.'

Kingsley laughed loudly, 'You'll get used to it, but I must say Harry, for a small man you have a very large cock,' Kingsley pushed Harry until he ended up lying down on the bed, then sunk to his knees, pushed Harry's legs apart, then slowly licked Harry's erection. He smiled when he heard Harry groan and he also knew Harry wasn't going to last being his first time. So he placed his mouth over Harry, sucked slowly for a while, then stopped, before sucking again then got up and got on the bed beside Harry, 'I'll do more of that when you're not about to lose control, so use this,' Kingsley conjured a jar of lubricant, then handed it to Harry, 'So how about fucking me,' Kingsley rolled over and Harry coated himself, he lay down on top of him, but felt Harry's lips on his back, all over his back, before Harry entered him, 'Blimey your big.'

Harry couldn't talk as he started to move and knew Kingsley was right, he wasn't going to last, so he just kept going until he finished, then collapsed on top of Kingsley's back.

'Hope you're not knackered babe, I do want to do you,' Kingsley chuckled.

'No, just reliving the feeling,' Harry rolled off Kingsley, then waited until he turned over, then instantly moved down and started to suck, then licked before sucking again. Harry didn't want to stop but he wanted to feel the next bit, so he move off Kingsley, looking into his eyes before rolling over onto his stomach.

'Try not to be so nervous Harry, it'll make it more uncomfortable, so relax,' Kingsley started to lick and kiss Harry all over, but he moved down, pushed Harry's legs apart, then started licking his hole, trying to get Harry as ready as he could. Then he moved up and made sure he was well coated, but noticed Harry tense a little, so he slipped his finger inside Harry and felt him clench, 'Unclench Harry, it'll be easier when I entered you.'

'Trying, but merlin if that's your finger, I'm in trouble,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then relaxed before he felt Kingsley entered him, but slowly and not all the way, 'Blimey babe.'

'I know, it gets easier, so try to relax as much as possible,' Kingsley kept it slow no matter how much he wanted to go faster, then he slipped further in but kept it slow until he was all the way inside Harry. He never got faster or harder, just kept the same pace. He started to kiss Harry's neck, hoping to take Harry's mind off how uncomfortable he was. When he felt he was close and Harry looked like he was losing control, arching himself back towards Kingsley, he sped up a bit until he finished, then instantly pulled out and lay down next to Harry who turned his head to face him, but stayed on his stomach, 'Are you okay babe?'

'Yeah, tender but good, really good, how long before I can take you easier?'

'Because of my size and you're new to this, a few more times yet. But you know what helps a little?'

'What?' Harry ran his finger over Kingsley's face, then lips, 'Merlin I want to do this again.'

'No, its best if you wait a day or two before we go again, but what I was saying, is soaking in a nice warm bath.'

'Sounds nice, want to join me, it's big enough?'

'I'll be in that,' Kingsley got up, pulled Harry to his feet and they both went into the bathroom, ran the bath. Harry sat against Kingsley and he felt Harry wince, 'It'll get better babe.'

'I know, but merlin I wasn't expecting that.'

'You're not regretting this, are you Harry?'

Harry turned sharply to look back at Kingsley, 'No, I wanted this and I still do, more than I realised actually. I feel so comfortable and close to you right now and this is exactly what I want.'

'Good because I feel the same, so let's just relax,' Kingsley wrapped his arms around Harry, keeping him close to his chest. They talked about what they both expected and wanted out of this relationship, never moving until the water started to get cold. So they washed, dried, dressed and decided to go out to eat and just enjoy spending time together as a couple instead of friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

When Joseph turned up late the first night wondering if the minister was alright, then saw him come downstairs with just a towel around him, he realised the minister was perfectly alright. So he wished him and Harry luck, then left them alone.

Over the next couple of weeks, Kingsley stayed at Harry's place as much as possible when he wasn't at work, but always stayed the night.

The following morning, Kingsley was grinning down at Harry, 'I need to get to work babe, but I wish I didn't. So how about meeting me for lunch?'

'I'd like that because I already know I'm going to miss you.'

'So will I, so come to my office at lunch and we'll head down to the dining room,' Kingsley kissed Harry, then got out of bed, dressed, kissed him again before heading downstairs and saw Joseph standing next to the fireplace, 'Sorry, I know I'm late.'

'It was expected minister, morning Harry,' Joseph smiled as Harry walked down the stairs.

'Morning, take care of my man there, won't you Joseph?'

Kingsley and Joseph laughed, 'I always do and I don't want to get the saviour angry, do I?'

Harry scowled, but heard Kingsley laugh as he turned away, 'Cut it out or what I promised you, forget it, you won't get it babe.'

Kingsley whipped around, 'Don't do that to me love, I want to feel that tongue of yours again.'

'Kingsley,' Harry said blushing slightly making the two men laugh again, 'Go to work.'

'Sorry love, I'm going,' Kingsley went back over to Harry, kissed him, then stepped into the fireplace with Joseph.

Harry smiled, but shook his head before heading up to have a shower. When it got close to lunch, Harry left and met Kingsley in his office and they both had an enjoyable time even if it was just lunch. Harry went back to Kingsley's office with him, they snogged in private, then Harry left. For the rest of that day Harry either read a bit of his parent's diaries since he hasn't had a chance in a while, or he just kept daydreaming about Kingsley. He was lying on his couch when Hermione and Ron stepped out of the fireplace.

'Hi, I was wondering when I was going to see you two. I thought I'd give you both some time.'

'We do need time, but we also missed you. So what have you been doing the last couple of weeks?'

Harry sat up and faced his friends, 'I met someone, we've been getting to know each other, well, to be honest, we're together, he stays here every night.'

'That was fast, I never thought you were the type that would get into a sexual relationship straight away.' Hermione said looking a little stunned.

'I didn't think I would either, but the moment we kissed,' Harry said Ron grimaced, but decided to ignore it, 'I just wanted us to be together, so did he.'

'So you both do that, have sex, gay sex?' Ron said looking awkward.

'Yeah, we do and it's so beautiful. I haven't felt this good or complete in my whole life.'

'I know it's going to take some time to get used to this Harry, but the way you're talking, it's like you have strong feelings for him.'

'I do, but it's more. I haven't told him yet, but I feel like he's part of me, the part that's been missing my whole life and I realised I'm in love with him.'

Kingsley sucked in a breath, then hurried over to Harry, pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately. Joseph stood behind them smiling for his friend, but noticed Ron looked disgusted, where Hermione just looked away.

The moment Harry and Kingsley's lips left the other, Kingsley looked into Harry's eyes, then caressed his face.

'I love you Harry,' Kingsley kissed Harry again.

'I love you to, so how about you move in here, live with me?' Harry asked happily.

'You've got it babe,' Kingsley turned to Joseph, 'Looks like you're picking me up here from now on.'

'I knew this was coming Kingsley, so it wasn't unexpected. But I'm happy for you two and Harry, I haven't seen Kingsley this happy in years, that's all down to you.'

'He does the same for me Joseph, makes me happy,' Kingsley and Harry sat down, keeping their arms around each other, 'Sit down Joseph, you don't need to stand guard here.'

Joseph laughed then sat down, 'You know he's been so distracted lately, I've actually had to nudge him a few times.'

Harry gazed at Kingsley, 'It's true babe, you're on my mind all the time,' he leaned in and whispered, 'And I can't stop thinking of your mouth.'

Harry blushed but laughed softly, 'You'll get that later, exactly like I promised.'

'So Harry, being so new at this, how were you walking after?' Joseph asked, but noticed Harry blushed again.

'Badly, but as you used to date Kingsley, I'm sure you know why.'

'Yeah, I do that's why I asked, he's huge, took me two days before I was walking properly again.'

'Hey, Harry's just like me and it had been a while for me, so I wasn't walking properly either and I've been doing this for a long time.' Kingsley grinned at Harry, but laughed at the shocked look on Joseph's face.

'Okay, can we stop this type of talk please,' Ron snapped.

'Sorry Ron, can't help it,' Harry said but kept gazing at Kingsley, 'So when are you going to bring your stuff here?'

'How about after dinner, you can come help me pack.'

'I can do that babe.'

'Ron, Joseph and I were going to sit down with Harry and explain about the life of an auror, so if you want to stick around for dinner, we can tell you everything as well,' Kingsley said.

'I suppose as I do still want to be an auror, but I thought we'd have to go back and get our N.E.W.T.s, Harry's not going back so how can he become an auror?'

'We spoke with Gawain, the head auror, he's willing to let Harry study at home to bring himself up to N.E.W.T. Level and he actually wants Harry to join, but he still needs to pass all the tests and trials before he can become an auror.'

'Why would he want me?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Relax Harry, all we told him was that your immune to the killing curse, so he thinks that will come in handy if you're in a dangerous situation,' Kingsley glanced at Joseph, 'I think we should tell Harry what Gawain said.'

'If you want to Kingsley, but you know he won't take it well.'

'I know but I can't keep things from the man I love,' Kingsley turned to Harry, 'He really liked the idea that the killing curse can't hurt you, but when I mentioned that you always wanted to be an auror, that was all you wanted to do, he said if I don't let Harry Potter have the career he wants, I think people will want my head, I'll be crucified.'

'So he's worried what people will think if he doesn't let me join. I don't want that Kingsley, I've told you, no special treatment, I get treated the same as everyone else or forget it.' Harry got up and started pacing.

Kingsley got up and put his arms around Harry but felt his was still stiff, 'Come on love, it's not like that. You still have to pass the tests and trials, you still have to prove yourself. He's just worried about his job if you don't do well.'

'So do anyone our age get the same offer, learn at home to get N.E.W.T ready?' Ron said stiffly, 'or is it just Harry?'

Harry, Kingsley and Joseph all heard the jealous tone in Ron's voice, 'I haven't asked, but if you don't want to go back to Hogwarts, I will make sure it's for all people who should have done their N.E.W.T.s already but because of the war, they couldn't,' Kingsley said calmly.

'Ron, you said you want to go back to Hogwarts so we can be together,' Hermione said with a bit of anger in her voice.

'I do, I just don't think Harry should be offered something just because of who he is.'

'I don't want that either Ron, you should know that. I've never wanted attention or treated any differently.'

'Yeah, well it's a bit hard to understand that when all we see is your picture on the front page of the Prophet all the time. I should go let mum know we'll be staying for a while, I'll be back in a minute,' Ron got up and stepped into the fireplace.

When Ron was gone, Harry turned to Hermione, 'What's got his wand in a knot, is it just that I'm gay and he doesn't like it or something else?'

'No, it's just that you always seemed to be in the Daily Prophet, then he read how you were signing autographs, and stood for pictures. Then there's the fact that we don't ever get mentioned and we both helped you destroy the horcruxes.'

'I know you both did, I wouldn't have been able to finish off Voldemort without your help. But I can't stop what they write when I have told them it wasn't just me. You know what they're like Hermione, you've seen it enough. No matter what is the truth or lies, they will write what they want,' Harry and Kingsley sat back down.

'You know he's always been a little jealous of you Harry but there's something else and he's not happy about it. See, I have to go to Australia to find my parents and restore their memories. Ron wants to come with me, but there's a problem, we can't afford it and I was going to ask you for a loan until we get work and pay you back. So when he heard you're richer than you already where, then he saw this house, I think it's just got to him.'

'I don't know how many times I have to tell him I'd swap places with him any time. I'd rather have nothing and have my parents alive, then add the fact that Voldemort kept trying to kill me, who would want this life, I know I don't. But I've learned to live with it, I have no choice. But you've got the loan, whatever you need and it's not a loan, you can have it, I don't need it.'

'I said that to Ron, but he would only let me ask you if it was a loan and we paid you back.'

'You're choice Hermione, but I thought he got over all that.'

'He did, but he told me what he saw when you made him destroy the locket. He got to see what my worst fears were as we were both down in the chamber, so then I asked him what he saw.'

'Oh great,' Harry said running his hand over his face, 'So he's back to thinking I want to fuck you because he saw us doing it in the locket. I told him that's what Voldemort does, he taps into your worst fears, uses that against you. I thought he understood that.'

'He did, but because he deserted us, he's been worried about what happened when we were alone. So with all this on top of that, you can understand, can't you Harry?'

'Not really, especially since he knows I'm gay, but you both know I've never lied to either of you and I told him nothing happened between us. All we did was try to work out what the next horcrux was, where it was and how to find the bloody sword. Then add the fact that I almost got killed by Nagini because he knew I would go to Godric's Hollow.'

'Please calm down Harry, he does know everything, he's just feeling like he's nothing because everyone only talks about you, no one else.'

Just then Ron stepped out of the fireplace, Harry stood up, grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him into his office. Kingsley, Hermione and Joseph all looked worried, then heard shouting, but they thought it would be better to just let the two friends sort out their problems or it will just keep building until one of them ended up going too far and no one wanted that to happen with Harry and Ron. So the three of them just sat there listening, sometimes grimacing at some of the things that both were saying to each other, they just hoped Harry and Ron could work it out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Kingsley decided to cook dinner while he was waiting for Harry and Ron to finish their argument. So Joseph and Hermione sat at the table, but no one spoke just kept listening to the shouting coming from the office.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ron walked out, but Kingsley, Hermione and Joseph all saw Harry and Ron both had red chins and knew what had happened between the two friends.

'Everything's fine, we worked it all out,' Harry stepped over to Kingsley, giving a kiss, 'I thought we were going out to eat?'

'We didn't know how long you two were going to be, so I decided to cook. I figured since I'm going to be living here I'll make myself at home.'

Harry laughed, 'You should, but I need a drink, who wants one and Joseph you're off duty, so what do you say?'

'I'm in,' Joseph said.

'I'll have one love, thanks,' Kingsley said.

'Hermione, Ron.'

'I will Harry,' Ron said.

'I'll just have juice if you've got it.'

Harry nodded, got a drink for Hermione, handing it to her, then poured four glasses of Firewhiskey, one for himself and the other men before he sat down.

'I have to say, the language that came out of you two, it surprised me.' Joseph said.

'Well I know Harry's got a wicked mouth, but even I was surprised,' Kingsley smirked at Harry.

Harry laughed, 'Smart arse, but yeah, we really had a go at each other.'

'You said I had a cute arse not a smart arse,' Kingsley smirked.

'You do love, a cute and lovable arse, but as I was saying, we did have a go at each other.'

'Not to mention some muggle fighting,' Hermione said as she gently touched Ron's chin before she squeezed Ron's hand.

'Well Ron decided to belt me, so I hit him back. But he knows now we never fucked, I was a virgin before Kingsley fucked me, then I fucked him.'

'Okay, enough about that Harry, I don't need to hear you say it,' Ron said but he was smiling.

'Oh but he does it so well Ron,' Kingsley grinned, then finished getting dinner ready.

'He's as bad as you Harry. Was he always like that, or did you make him that way?'

'That's Kingsley, which is another thing I love about him.'

Kingsley floated plates in front of everyone then sat down next to Harry, 'You have to explain about what you and Hermione were talking about.'

'Yeah, what's this worst fear Voldemort makes you see?' Joseph asked.

'Is it okay to tell them Ron?'

'Yeah, well as long as Hermione tells hers. But what about you, we never heard anything about what you saw back in the chamber of secrets.'

'Okay, we'll all tell what we saw. So I'll start I suppose.'

'Let's eat first, or it'll go cold,' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, good idea love.'

The five of them sat around the table eating, but kept talking until they all finished. Then Harry and Kingsley cleaned up before sitting back down.

'Well, this happened when I was twelve down in the chamber of secrets. Ginny was dying, he was laughing, I was panicking wondering how I was going to help Ginny but also get out of there when he had my wand. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flew down and dropped the diary on my lap. I still don't know what made me do it, but I took the fang that I'd taken out of my arm and right before I stabbed the diary I saw me. I was frozen, I couldn't move. A sort of smoky image of myself, I was older, about forty I suppose, but I had a bald head, a large dark mark on my chest and death eaters all kneeling in front of me, calling me their lord and master,' Harry shuddered as he looked down at his drink.

Kingsley pulled Harry onto his lap, then wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tight.

'So you thought you were going to become the next Voldemort?' Ron asked quietly.

Harry lifted his head, 'Yeah, because I kept getting angry all the time, I thought I was going to turn into him. But it was something he said as well. He said we were a lot alike, so with that and realising I was a parselmouth, it was my worst fear that I could turn into him.'

'You could never be anything like him for a lot of reasons Harry. First you were willing to die, he did everything he could so he wouldn't die. You care for all your friends, we've all seen that, he cared for no one but himself. There's so much about you that he couldn't touch.'

'Kingsley's right Harry, remember what Dumbledore told you,' Hermione smiled at her friend, 'You have more love inside you than anyone he'd ever known.'

'I know Hermione, but I still felt it, that's why I never told either of you, I was scared. But anyway, which one of you is next?'

'Well you and Hermione already know, so I'll go. Okay, when Harry spoke parseltongue to open the locket, I saw Hermione and Harry saying things like, my mother preferred Harry as a son, that she always wanted her daughter and didn't want me. Then the image of Hermione said who could love me over Harry Potter. The imagine changed, Harry and Hermione were both naked, arms wrapped around each other, snogging, touching, really going at it. I was frozen in place staring at the image, but I could just hear Harry's voice telling me not to listen and to stab it, finally I did. Right before that was when I came back, I'd been gone for weeks. Harry and I had this huge fight, I took off, left them alone and I had no idea if anything happened between them.'

'We took turns wearing the horcrux and we all felt it, the anger, the evil I suppose you could say. Sometimes we had no food and it was one of those times when Ron was wearing the locket, so that's what caused the fight. But he came back and that was when he saw me following the doe and I jumped into the frozen pond to get the sword, he saved me that night.'

'How often did you go without food?' Kingsley asked.

'A lot, or sometimes all we had was some berries, or fish, sometimes mushrooms. We had some good meals at times, not a lot, but we did okay.'

'You did okay Harry, because you had been starved for years, so you were used to it. I think that's why I was so bad, I was so used to having mum's cooking, then Hogwarts, it was the first time I never had regular meals. Hermione, well she's such a small eater anyway, she ended up doing better than me.'

'What did Ron mean by that, you'd been starved for years?' Kingsley asked.

'The Dursleys, at times they wouldn't give me anything to eat. I'd be locked up for days sometimes, they only allowed me out in the morning and night and that was to use the bathroom. One thing even Ron and Hermione doesn't know though. That room you saw me in Ron, I only got that after the letters from Hogwarts started to arrive.'

'So where was your room then?'

'I never had one, they made me live in the cupboard under the stairs.'

'They made you sleep in there, lock you in that small space. Why didn't you tell us Harry?' Hermione asked looking shocked.

'I thought it was my fault the way they treated me, then I went to the burrow and everyone treated me as if they liked me, so I was ashamed to tell you.'

'They should be locked up and if we could punish muggles, I would be going after that lot,' Kingsley said angrily, then too Harry's face in his hands, 'I know you though Harry, what else did they do to you?'

'Look, it's over, I don't ever have to go back there.'

'Give it up Harry, Kingsley will just keep asking until you tell him. Why do you think he was made head auror, he can get information out of anyone,' Joseph said.

Harry looked into Kingsley's eyes, 'Well, my uncle beat me a lot, broke a few things, and I also had stitches quite a lot. One time I had a punctured lung. He hit me so hard with the mop it busted and stabbed me.'

'He needs to be locked up for doing that to a kid and since I'm minister, I'm going to find a way to make him pay. Because I know a lot of those scars you've got must have come from him, I won't let him get away with that.'

'Please Kingsley, let it go. I just want to put the last eighteen years behind me and never think of any of it again,' Harry stared into Kingsley's eyes, 'Please love, that part of my life was hard, now it's over and I want to forget it, let it go.'

'Kingsley, you might be able to get information out of anyone, but I have never known anyone to be as stubborn as Harry. He'll keep asking you to let it go until you do.' Ron said staring at his friend, but even though he looked stubborn, you could see the pain on his face.

'Alright, I'll let it go, but I wish I could go and curse him.'

'My hero,' Harry smiled, then kissed Kingsley very tenderly, before he looked at Hermione, 'You're turn now.'

'Okay, Ron remembered how you opened the locket, so he copied it and got us into the chamber of secrets. Ron pulled some fangs out of the dead basilisk skeleton, but he handed one to me and told me to destroy the cup. At first I didn't want to, but Ron said Harry made him do the locket, so he thought I should do the cup. I didn't know about the things I'd see, but I still felt the evil from it and it frightened me. So Ron squeezed my hand and I was just about to stab it when I saw an image of me, finding my parents dead, Ron dead, Harry dead, then everyone else. There was no one left but Voldemort and his death eaters. Finally I heard Ron telling me to ignore it and destroy it, so I stabbed it.'

'So was that your worst fear Hermione, seeing everyone you care about dead?'

'Yes, I was always frightened that Harry was going to be killed because of Voldemort, but with Ron, I knew he would try to help me because I'm a muggleborn.'

'You said Dumbledore destroyed the ring, do you know if he saw something?' Joseph asked.

'I did consider asking him when we used to meet in his office, but the night he died, he had to drink this potion to get the locket. It made him weak, and it made him see and hear things. His greatest fear was that he had been the one to kill Arianna.'

'None of us saw anything when Neville killed the snake.' Kingsley said.

'Maybe because it was a living thing, might have made it work differently. I have no idea if any of the death eaters saw anything when Voldemort killed me because we were both knocked out cold.'

'Please don't say that Harry, especially since you never died.' Kingsley said.

'Well I did die babe, for a few minutes at least.'

'You mentioned Dumbledore said you could have gone on, you were in the nether world. But they say it looks different to everyone, what did you see Harry?' Joseph asked.

'Kings Cross station, but it was brighter, cleaning and it didn't have any trains. Dumbledore was waiting for me, but I saw what was left of Voldemort.'

'You mean he went there, even with how evil he was?' Ron asked.

'What was left of him, yeah. But it was this small, human type figure, the size of a small child, but it was disgusting and groaning in pain. I couldn't even look at it, but enough about him and all that, it's the past.'

'Harry, I need to ask this before we get on to the auror stuff, how come you signed those autographs, you always said you wouldn't do that?' Ron asked.

'The two little kids, at first I saw how bad their cloths were, I just couldn't say no to them. But the main reason was they reminded me of those two kids Voldemort killed. I was trying to get that image out of my head by talking to those kids and even though I don't like to think of myself as famous, I thought those kids just might be able to sell it and make themselves some money. I did consider offering the mother money, but I knew she wouldn't take it.'

Joseph smiled, then laughed, 'You're just a big softy Harry.'

Hermione and Ron laughed loudly, but Kingsley slipped his hand down and ran it over Harry's groin making Harry groan.

'No he's not,' Kingsley smirked.

'Oh, you are not doing what I think you're doing, are you Kingsley?' Ron asked.

'Yep, I'm feeling Harry up and he's really getting up, so I'll let Joseph tell you what you need Ron,' Kingsley stood up with Harry and they raced up stairs, leaving Joseph, Hermione and Ron looking stunned, then they laughed.

'So your boss leaves it up to you while he shags Harry,' Ron shook his head in amusement.

'It's not like I can argue with the minister Ron, so let sit in the living room. What about you Hermione, interested in being an auror?'

'I don't think so, but I'm not sure what I want to do,' just then the three downstairs heard the loud groans from upstairs, 'That sounds like Harry.'

'I'd say Kingsley's giving him a piece of his...mind,' Ron chuckled, then Hermione and Joseph laughed.

'Or explaining what he expects from someone that will be under him,' Joseph said making the three laugh loudly.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Kingsley and Harry were snogging and touching everywhere. They were showing each other how much they loved each other and wanted each other. But from that moment on, they didn't care who knew they were gay or together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the man he loved, 'We were supposed to go get your stuff.'

Kingsley smiled, reached up and ran his finger over Harry's eyes, 'It's early enough to still do that, but you really have nice eyes.'

'And my glasses don't get in the way either,' Harry leaned down and kissed Kingsley.

'No, they don't and I like that. So how about we get dressed and go get my stuff, so we will be officially living together?'

'Okay, you're on babe,' Harry and Kingsley got dressed then headed back downstairs.

'I wasn't sure they were going to make it out of the bedroom,' Joseph smirked.

'We can get back to that later, but at least it doesn't hurt anymore.'

'We really don't need to hear that Harry,' Ron said shaking his head at his friend.

'No we don't, but I'm curious about something,' Hermione said looking a little awkward.

'You're curious about everything Hermione, that's just you. But do you really want to know about gay men?' Harry asked.

'Not about everything Harry, but does it really hurt that much?'

'Bloody hell it hurts Hermione and because Kingsley's huge, it was really painful, it's only just eased off.'

'I didn't need to know all that Harry, but you really should start talking about this auror stuff.'

Harry, Kingsley, Ron and Joseph sat around talking about what Harry and Ron would expect if they became aurors. They spoke for a couple of hours and told Ron if he wanted to know anything else, just to work out a time to come back to Harry's.

'We should really get going, it's late.' Ron said as he stood up and stretched.

'When do you want the money, because I do have a lot here?'

'I have to go to the ministry tomorrow and see about an international port key.'

'Make sure you have the whole day. International port keys are restricted at the moment, so their going over all your information very thoroughly, also a lot of questions. So to help you out, come to my office first, I'll give you a letter stating you are not death eaters or untrustworthy.'

'Thanks Kingsley, that'll help.'

'Um Ron, if you want, I could do the same thing. Explain in a letter how you both were with me for years helping me defeat Voldemort and I couldn't have done it without either of you.'

'You might not like to hear this Ron, but if Harry did that, you'd get passed instantly,' Joseph said.

'Well, I know it's not Harry's fault why everyone wants to fawn over him,' Ron smirked at Harry as he chuckled, 'But I want Hermione to find her parents as fast as we can, so yeah, alright then.'

'Okay, drop in here before you go see my man at work. You can tell me how much you'll need to borrow as well.'

'Okay, thanks mate,' Ron and Hermione stood up, but Ron stepped over to Harry, pretended to punch his chin again, making everyone laugh, then hugged him, 'Why do you put up with me Harry?'

'You're my mate, stuck by me for years even when others didn't.'

'Yeah, I am you're mate and I'll even stick by you when you're snogging another bloke.'

Harry laughed, 'We do more than snog Ron,' he chuckled, then let Ron go before Hermione hugged him, 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'I hope you're awake this time,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, took Ron's hand and they left.

'We're heading to my place to get my stuff Joseph, but you can head home since we're flooing right there.'

'I'll go to your place, then head out,' Joseph said and the three men stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

When Harry and Kingsley got back home, the unpacked Kingsley's cloths, but decided to do the rest another time. They decided to shower together and of course, both going down on the other before getting into bed and making love. But now their love making was more full on as Harry was finally able to handle Kingsley.

The following morning, Harry wrote the letter for Ron and Hermione, before he joined Kingsley for breakfast. When Kingsley had to leave, they kissed each other passionately. Hermione and Ron arrived only a few minutes after Kingsley left.

'Here's the letter, but I had a thought,' Harry handed the letter to Hermione, 'Why don't I come with you, I get to see Kingsley as well while I'm there.'

'You've got it bad, haven't you Harry?' Ron chuckled.

'Well yeah, I have, so what do you say?'

'I think it's a good idea, but will they recognise you with no glasses.'

'Oh, well I can take them with me in case they don't,' Harry waved his hand and summoned his old glasses, 'I've already gotten so used to not wearing them, it's strange to see them.'

'You might not need to put them on. I didn't think to ask last night, but doesn't the minister get a home when he or she becomes minister?'

'They do, but Kingsley didn't like it, he said it was too stuffy so he has been staying in his flat. It was warded and only Joseph knew where it was so he was safe.'

'Okay, so are you ready?'

'Yep, let's go show everyone the golden trio,' Harry laughed with Ron and Hermione. One by one the three of them vanishing from Harry's home and stepped out in the atrium of the ministry of magic.

Hermione and Ron stood on either side of Harry the moment they saw everyone starting to move towards them. They hurried to the minister's office.

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, the minister is expecting you, go straight in.'

'Thanks,' Harry said and the three of them walked into Kingsley's office, 'How did you know I was going to come with Hermione and Ron?' Harry asked after kissing Kingsley.

'I thought you might, but wasn't positive,' Kingsley smirked, then grabbed the letter, handing it to Hermione, 'Now between Harry's letter and mine, it should be enough to pass you straight away. If you have any problems, Harry can send me his patronus and I'll come up and see them myself.'

'Thanks Kingsley, but with these and Harry, it should be okay.'

'If everything's goes okay, I might go see Gawain about what I need to get up to N.E.W.T. Standard?'

'Come here first and we'll go together.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled, then kissed Kingsley again, 'See you soon babe.'

'I'll be here love, bye Hermione, Ron,' Kingsley smiled.

'Bye and thanks again,' Ron said and shook Kingsley's hand.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the minister's office, got in the lifts and headed up to the fourth floor and made their way to the international port key office.

Hermione walked over to the desk, 'Hello, I need to apply for an international port key for myself and my boyfriend.'

'You'll be in for a long interview process before they will pass you, plus you both will need to fill out these questions.'

Harry stepped up beside Hermione, 'I have a letter from the minister and Harry Potter, will that speed up the process?'

The woman looked up sharply then saw Harry, but she gazed at him for a minute, then saw Harry stick his glasses on, then her eyes widened before he took them off.

'Can I read them please?' she held her hand out and Hermione handed her the two letters and watched her read, 'Okay, I think we all know Mr. Potter is trustworthy and since he said you two help him, that's good enough for me,' she pulled out a piece of parchment, signed it, then looked up, 'What date, time and destination do you want it set for?'

'Australia and Friday evening, um say about five pm.'

The woman wrote on the parchment, then tapped her wand over that, then a small glass jar before handing them to Hermione.

'I need to ask one thing though. I'm going to get my parents and bring them home. Their muggles, so is there any way I can get permission to use a port key to bring them back?'

'No, that is not allowed and it doesn't matter who you are either, I'm sorry. They will have to come back the muggle way.'

'Okay, thank you,' Hermione, Ron and Harry left and went back to the lift, 'Thanks Harry, I really didn't want to stay in there all day.'

'Anything for my friends, now come over tomorrow and I'll have the money for you, but I'm going to miss you both though.' Harry hugged both Hermione then Ron.

'We will too mate, see you tomorrow and hopefully it won't take long to find the Grangers. So go back to your man,' Ron chuckled.

'I will, I hope it doesn't take long, see you then,' Harry watched his two friends get into a lift before he got in another lift and headed back to the minister's office. His secretary gestured for Harry to go straight in, 'We had no problem babe,' Harry said the moment he shut the door.

'I didn't think they would if they saw the letters and you also standing beside them.'

'She wasn't sure until I put my glasses on, Hermione mentioned it before we left, so I brought them just in case.'

'Good thinking, but are you ready to go see Gawain?'

'In a minute,' Harry stepped between Kingsley's legs and made sure he was right up against him, then Harry kissed him hungrily, 'Now I am, I needed a good snog first, now I can concentrate on any information I might need to become an auror. But another snog first,' Harry moved so rubbed up against him as they started to kiss passionately, 'That'll hold me for a while.' Kingsley chuckled before the left his office.

Harry and Kingsley headed to the auror office. Joseph gave them a smile, all the other aurors all stared at Harry. Kingsley knocked on the office door, then opened it and gestured for Harry to go in before him.

'Minister, Mr. Potter,' a middle aged man stood up behind his desk.

'Gawain, I want you to officially meet Harry Potter, Harry, Gawain Robards.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter,' he shook Harry's hands.

'Nice to meet you to, and it's Harry.'

'The minister said you always wanted to be an auror and you're immune to the killing curse.'

'Yes, being an auror is the only thing I was ever interested in and the killing curse and cruciatus curse has no effect on me. I've also been able to fight the imperius curse since I was fourteen.'

'Impressive, especially for someone that isn't trained. He also informed me you don't want to go back to get you N.E.W.T.s, could you explain why?'

'Well, I'm sure you've heard like everyone, but from the moment I stepped inside Hogwarts, Voldemort was always after me, or death eaters, or people like Umbridge. I was tortured a lot there, had a lot of things done to me there and almost died there so many times. I've had a very hard life and most of that is down to what happened to me at Hogwarts. I might love the place, but I just can't go back there, not yet anyway. I think I just need time away from the place. But since you are head auror I will tell you this. When I went into the forbidden forest, I went in there to die, I let him hit me with the killing curse. That alone is causing me to have nightmares. Eventually I think I will be able to go back and put that part of my life behind me, but not for a while. But if you decided you want your applicants to do their N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts then I will find something else to do.'

'Because of what you just told me, I have to ask this. Are you the type of man that will give up like that, you would die because things weren't going your way?'

Harry and Kingsley looked shocked at what the head auror just implied before Kingsley's face turned to angry. He wasn't going to stand there and let anyone do that say something like that about the man he loved, not even the man he appointed head auror and an old friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'Hang on a minute James,' Kingsley said angrily.

'It's fine Kingsley, he doesn't know why I did that,' Harry looked at Kingsley before he turned back to James, 'No, I'm not, I will never give up, I'm not the type of person to ever give up no matter what was going on. I know he wanted me to go to him and he also blamed me for people dying. He tried to make me feel guilty so I would go face him, but I still had another horcrux to destroy. I had no choice but to die, I didn't want to or expect to live. Now I'm sorry I can't explain why I had to do this, but only a few close friends know the reason and that's the way I want it. I've had enough people lie about me or try to use me, some will do anything they can to hurt me, so I don't trust a lot of people. I've even had two ministers try to use me or make me out to be some liar and attention seeking bastard. I'm nothing like that, never have been, never will be. Kingsley, I've known for years and we became instant friends and is one person I trust completely.'

'He's telling the truth Gawain, he didn't have a choice but if he didn't Voldemort would still be here, but I promised Harry that the information will never be told to anyone.'

'Okay, I get that you have things you can't tell me. If you pass the tests and trials, everything you do for the aurors does get told to me, nothing gets held back.'

'That's fine and understandable.'

'Alright, if in the next few months you can study up on what you need to pass a N.E.W.T. test in defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms and potions then you can start the auror test. Now being an auror is a hard career, you have to be dedicated and be prepared to put your personal life on hold at times. You're young, probably dating or have a girlfriend, it's hard on them as well. You work long hours and sometimes go away for a week or two at a time, so you have to be dedicated.'

'Kingsley and Joseph explained about all that and I don't have a girlfriend,' Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'Should I say something about that, not who though?'

'I think it'll be fine Harry.'

'Okay, I don't have a girlfriend, I have a partner, I'm gay. I hope that doesn't affect my chances?'

'No, it doesn't. I will say that I'm not one for gay people, but I don't discriminate because of it. So your partner will have to get used to it.'

'That won't be a problem,' Harry said but tried not to smile.

'I know Joseph is gay, it's not him because you can't work together if you're in a relationship.'

'No, it's not Joseph, he's just a friend.'

'You might as well tell him Harry, it's bound to get out sooner or later anyway,' Kingsley said staring down at him.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Okay,' Harry turned back to the head auror, 'Why my partner will be fine with the long hours is because he used to be an auror and its Kingsley.'

'Well, I didn't know that about you minister. One thing about your relationship, I hope you don't expect special treatment because you happen to be partners with the minister for magic?'

'I don't and I don't want special treatment for anything. If I can't pass these test or trials, then I don't deserve to be an auror. Yes I have had a lot of experience with dark magic, dark witches and wizards like Bellatrix, Malfoy, Rowl, all of his main death eaters then of course Voldemort himself. I lot of my survival and escapes were luck, some were skill. But I never wanted any of that to influence you or anyone that I might want to work for. I want to earn the job, earn the right to be an auror. I've had a few friends that were aurors, they told me a lot. Mad-Eye was the first one that told me I would make a good auror. Tonks, well we all know what Tonks was like, Kingsley of course, as he helped move me and was my guard a couple of times and recently I met Joseph. Everything Kingsley and Joseph have told me and explained I understand and I believe I will succeed, but after I've proven myself. I recently got into an argument with my friend Ron, he thought I was getting special treatment because of who I am. He's going back to Hogwarts to get his N.E.W.T.s and wants to be an auror. Kingsley offered him the chance to study at home, but my other friend, Hermione, she's he's girlfriend and is going back to Hogwarts, so he wanted to go back to be with her. He just thought I was getting something others weren't, which I'm not and don't want.'

'Well, I like the way you don't want to use your name, or the fact you are in a relationship with the minister and you will be willing to go through what every other auror has to. That shows you have integrity and believe in yourself and your own skill. With everything I have heard about you, I know some might not be true, but answer me this. Have you ever been in a real duel with more than one opponent, death eaters or just other students at Hogwarts?'

'Yes, I was duelling Bellatrix and another death eater at the department of mysteries when I was fifteen. Then I was duelling Lucius Malfoy and Rowl at one point, that was before Sirius and I teamed up. He got Malfoy and I disarmed Rowl. That was right before Bellatrix killed Sirius, then the order of the phoenix turned up. I actually faced four at one time during the fighting at Hogwarts.'

'Two of his worst death eaters, impressive and against four at your age. Okay, have you ever used an unforgivable on someone?'

'Yes, I used the cruciatus curse twice and I used the imperius curse twice. First was Bellatrix that night. After Sirius died, I went after her, but I'd never used the cruciatus curse before, so she didn't quite feel the pain I wanted. Then Voldemort turned up and possessed me, so I never got another shot at her. Second time was the night of the fighting. Amycus Carrow spat at Minerva McGonagall and I just couldn't help myself. That time it worked perfectly and I'm not apologising for that either. He was a death eater and deserved worse in my book. When we broke into Gringotts, I used the imperius cursed on a death eater and a goblin.'

'Death eaters I can understand, even if it's illegal. So you never used it on anyone apart from three death eaters and a goblin?'

'No, never, I've never used the killing curse and I never will. I could never use that as it's the curse that killed my parents and godfather.'

'I know a lot of people say they would never use it, but I think I actually believe you Harry.'

'You should because another thing you should know about me, I don't lie. If I can't tell you something, I say so, but I don't make something up. My friends say I'm too honest sometimes.'

'You are love,' Kingsley smirked, 'But that's who you are. Another thing Gawain, Harry's been able to fight dementors since he was thirteen, he faced around a hundred of them by himself to save Sirius.'

'Even some aurors can't fight that many at one time, shows you have got some power there. You said you can fight the imperius curse, who against?'

'Well I thought it was Mad-Eye, but it was a death eater called Barty Crouch Jr using polyjuice potion to become Mad-Eye Moody. Does it really matter though?'

'Yes, because some wizards are more powerful than others. Crouch might not have been that good.'

'Well I was able to fight Voldemort off, the night he got his body back, his pretty powerful.'

'Yes he is, but again, he was just reborn you could say. So I would like to test it with someone that was the best at it as an auror. He kept doing to all the others going until they could fight him, which took a long time.'

'I'll give it a go.'

'Okay minister, can you demonstrate?'

'You babe?' Harry asked smiling.

'Yes, I used to test everyone, then kept them at it until they could fight me off. How long's it been since you had to fight that curse?'

'In the graveyard when Voldemort used the cruciatus curse on me and when he lifted it he wanted me to say I didn't want him to do it again. I wouldn't say it, so he tried to imperius me again, but I yelled at him I wouldn't say it, that pissed him off.'

'Another good thing Harry, you're not intimidated even after being tortured. But let's see how you go with the minister.'

'Okay, but can I do it after?'

'Yes, you can if you want.'

Harry turned to face Kingsley, then winked, 'Hit me babe.'

'Alright, don't be a smart arse love,' Kingsley pulled his wand, pointed it at Harry, 'This feels terrible, okay, imperio,' Kingsley and Gawain looked at Harry who just stood there smiling, 'I'll try, but I doubt it will work, stand on one leg, see nothing, he can fight me.'

'Impressive. So Harry, you're turn, try it on the minister who has never been imperiused since he finished his training.'

Harry smiled at Kingsley, then waved his hand, 'Imperio,' and instantly saw Kingsley's eyes go out of focus. 'Hmmm, what should I make you do babe, let's just get you to stand on one leg.' Kingsley instantly stood on one leg to Gawain's shock. Harry released Kingsley, 'Sorry babe.'

'It's fine, if someone was going to get me, I'm glad it was you.'

'Gives me ideas though,' Harry said softly.

Kingsley laughed, 'Enough Harry.'

'Sorry, couldn't resist.'

'Well, you've really impressed me Harry and also wandless magic with an unforgivable, not something most can do. Hardly anyone can do wandless magic.'

'Um, sorry love, but I haven't really done a lot of magic so I actually forgot, but I do everything wandless now.'

'Everything?' Kingsley asked looking a little stunned.

'Yeah, well what I've tried, like I said, I haven't really done a lot of magic. But I do know the unforgivables are one curse that you normally need a wand for.'

'We might test that at a later date Harry. But if you become an auror and you're out on the job, use you're wand as much as possible, it will give you the element of surprise if it's needed,' James said.

'Makes sense as not many people ever get to see wandless magic. I saw Dumbledore do it a few times. One thing though, I do get affected by dark magic, I hope that won't affect being an auror.'

'I spoke to Albus's portrait about that Harry. He said you can get used to it so it doesn't make you weak or pass out. That time when you touched the destroyed horcrux, it would have been the first time and one of the worst pieces of dark magic as well. So you'll need to practice on something, but I wouldn't recommend something as dark as a horcrux.'

'Oh, okay, but it's not like there's dark objects just lying around for me to practice on.'

'We keep certain things here to study and when we train new aurors.'

'Would you mind if I take one so Harry can practice at home? I ask because the first time it happened, Harry collapsed onto the floor and took him a while to get his strength back. I had to practically carry him to the tent?' Kingsley asked.

'Actually I think it's a good idea, if you feel it that strongly Harry, then it might take you a while to be able to handle the affects. So let's go into the back room and I'll get you something.'

Gawain led Kingsley and Harry through the outer office and into the back room, then over to a cabinet and he pulled out a small hand.

'That's a hand of glory,' Harry said staring at it, 'Did you get this from Malfoy?'

'Yes, his son Draco Malfoy owned this, how did you know?'

'He used it when he got the death eaters into Hogwarts the night Dumbledore died.'

'Don't touch it now Harry, wait until you get home. I'll keep it with me until I get home later.'

'Good idea, I wouldn't like to pass out in front of the head auror, not the impression I want to make.'

Kingsley and Gawain chuckled, 'And I don't think it would be expected from the saviour,' Kingsley smirked.

'Kingsley,' Harry scowled, 'What did I say about that, no names. Why can't I be Harry, just Harry?'

Kingsley leaned in and kissed Harry, 'You know I like to wind you up love. Why don't we go have lunch before you head home?'

'Good idea, it was nice to meet you,' Harry shook the head aurors hand.

'Yes, a real pleasure and after hearing and seeing what you can do already, I'm looking forward to working with you. Minister, I'm sure I'll see you soon.'

'You will, by Gawain,' Kingsley shook his hand before leaving the auror office with Harry. They sat down in the ministry's dining room, talking as they ate and just enjoyed their time together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

After lunch, Kingsley kissed Harry before he headed home then Kingsley went back to work. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table going over everything Kingsley and Joseph had given him about what he would need to pass his N.E.W.T.s. Harry knew he wasn't going to have any problem with defence against the dark arts, charms and transfiguration, but he needed to work on his potions. He decided to set up the small shed off the side of the house as a potions room so he could practice. But he would need to go buy a lot of ingredients, which he decided to do the next day.

Kingsley and Joseph stepped out of the fireplace and saw Harry engrossed in what he was reading that he never heard the fireplace. Kingsley walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry.

'Hi,' Harry grinned as he looked up at Kingsley.

'Hi yourself, you were lost in all this.'

'Yeah, I was, hey Joseph.'

'Hi, so learning anything?' Joseph chuckled.

'A bit,' Harry laughed, 'But I realised I only need to get potions up a bit.'

'I knew potions would be the one and that came down to Snape teaching you for years.'

'Yeah, I just couldn't concentrate with him. I did alright with Slughorn though, but then again, I did have a bit of extra help, which I wish I had now.'

'Who, Hermione?' Kingsley asked as he sat down.

'No, a book, actually Snape's old potions books that he made changes to and they worked better. That's how I won the Felix Felicius potion in my first class with Slughorn and what I used to get the real memory from Slughorn from when Voldemort spoke to him about horcruxes.'

'What potion did you have to make to win that?' Joseph asked.

'The draught of living death, Slughorn said it was perfect because in the book, Snape said to crush not cut to get more liquid out of one of the ingredients and it worked. Hermione wasn't happy about that and thinks I cheated, but all I did was use other instructions. But after I almost killed Malfoy because of a spell I used that Snape invented, I hid the book in the room of requirement. Crabbe set fiend fyre the night of the fighting. If that fire can destroy a horcrux, a book wouldn't have survived the flames.'

'Okay, how did you manage to escape fiend fyre?'

'Well, I found the horcrux just as Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy found me. Hermione and Ron turned up not long after, they went to destroy the cup in the chamber while I went looking for the diadem. Anyway, spells started flying, Crabbe set the fire and we ran for it. The diadem ended up being tossed up in the air by the flames, but we found brooms. Being a seeker I went after it, but ended up saving Malfoy, Ron and Hermione saved Goyle and just as we were about to get out, I spotted the diadem, flew back for it and just got out before the fire engulfed us, but the fiend fyre destroyed the diadem.'

'All those burns you had over you that night, was that caused by the fiend fyre? I've seen some burn scars,' Kingsley asked.

'Not all of them, some from Gringotts. When we got into Bellatrix's vault and touched anything, it multiplied and also burned us, but we got the cup, then flew the dragon out of there.'

'Didn't the dragon try to eat you at all?' Joseph asked.

'No, but it was in pain and half blind. Charlie, Ron's brother, he works with dragons in Romania, he said the poor thing was probably happy to be free and also it never felt us. The backs of those things don't have a lot of feeling. So as soon as it passed over some lake and was low enough, we jumped. That's when I saw Voldemort killing everyone at Malfoy Manor, he realised we were going after his horcruxes.'

'You said you saw him kill a woman and her kids,' Kingsley said tentatively.

'Yeah, I did. He wanted information on Gregorovitch, she didn't know anything and just kept shielding her kids. He didn't care, just waved his wand and killed them. The two kids were only little, about five or six by the look of it.'

'At any of these times Harry, did you ever feel like giving up or were you ever frightened?' Joseph asked.

'I was never going to give up, that's just me, I'm not a quitter. As for being frightened, yeah, but I was never scared for me, I was scared for Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's, everyone. That night, in the great hall, after Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix and I saw him turn towards McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley, I just got the shield charm up as he attacked. They flew across the room and slam into the wall, I was really scared then. I thought they were dead.'

'Um, I saw the shield charm, but I thought it was a heap of people doing that.'

'No, just me, everyone was too scared watching Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix and I knew what was going to happen before it did and I knew how pissed off he was going to be.'

'Harry, when you shield it's normally just a few people at a time, there were hundreds in the hall that night. That can't be done by any one person,' Kingsley said looking stunned.

'What do you mean it can't be done, I did it, so surely you or any auror could?'

'No, we can't. Kingsley was the most powerful auror there is and the most he ever shielded in one go was about ten people I think.'

'Yeah, it was, so Harry, you really have got some power, we might have to test that, see what you can do.'

'I don't mind, but I don't feel powerful. I know when I did wandless magic, it surprised me. I'd only ever saw Dumbledore do that. There is one thing that happened and I'm not sure if it really happened.'

'Explain Harry,' Joseph said.

'When Ron and I were in the office, I grabbed hold of his arm, trying to calm him down. While I was holding him, I said I'd switch places with him anytime. I thought I was hallucinating at first, scared me actually.'

'What happened?'

'Okay,' Harry blew out a breath, 'After I said I'd switch places with him anytime, we both were standing in the opposite spots to where we were, it was like we switched.'

'Okay, I need to see this for myself. So touch me and say something,' Kingsley said.

'Say what?'

'Say what you said with Ron,' Joseph suggested.

Kingsley stood up and pulled Harry to his feet, but kept hold of his hand, 'It's fine love.'

'Okay,' Harry took a deep breath, 'I want to switch places with Kingsley.' Joseph saw Harry and Kingsley standing in the opposite positions to where they were.

'That's impressive,' Joseph said.

'One more thing though, watch,' Harry looked at Joseph, 'I want to look like Joseph,' Harry automatically changed to look like Joseph. 'I want to look like Harry Potter again.' Harry changed back to himself.

'It's like you're using polyjuice potion, without using it.' Joseph said, 'That shows how much power you've got,' Joseph stared at Harry thinking his power is just freaky.

'I know I'm freaky Joseph,' Harry sighed and sat down.

'What made you say that?' Kingsley asked looking puzzled.

'Because Joseph said I'm freaky.'

'Um Harry, I never said it, I thought it.'

'What?! No, I heard you.'

'Harry, Joseph never said anything like that. Concentrate on me, see if you can hear what I'm thinking?'

'This is ridiculous,' Harry said but saw Kingsley was serious, 'Alright,' he stared at Kingsley, then grinned, 'You've got it babe.'

'You can read our minds, and that has never been done as far as I know. But I have to know what you read in Kingsley.'

'He said he wanted me to fuck him hard the moment you leave.'

'Yes, I did think that. I'm going to have to be careful what I think around you Harry,' Kingsley chuckled making Joseph laugh, but Harry scowled, 'I'm only winding you up love.'

'It's not funny Kingsley and don't call me saviour again Joseph. Oh shit, I really am reading you're minds aren't I?'

'Yeah, because I was thinking about calling you saviour again, but have you even had a thought about something else?'

'One, but I never said anything,' Harry could see both Joseph and Kingsley were curious, 'Alright, I wanted to know what it felt like to be tall like Kingsley.'

Joseph gasped, 'Blimey, you actually changed fully into Kingsley, not just his looks. I need to see this, fully change into Kingsley because I want to check something, so both of you stand up for a minute.'

Kingsley and Harry stood up, Joseph waited until Harry became Kingsley, then walked over and looked behind Kingsley's ear, then Harry's, then lifted Harry's shirt.

'Alright you don't have either of your scars Harry and you have the same scar Kingsley does behind his ear. Now I would like to keep checking this, meaning all over, but maybe you could do that in private. But by the look of it, you change completely, like polyjuice potion. Now one more thing, say something Harry.'

'I'm a freak right,' Harry said in Kingsley's deep voice, 'Okay I want to be me again,' Harry felt himself shrink and looked at his arms, 'At least that worked.'

'This is amazing Harry, you could turn into anyone just by thinking it, plus read someone's mind. I wish you were an auror right now, we could use you to check out some departments. We know he's still got some supporters inside the ministry. Look, let me talk to Gawain, if I tell him what you could do, I think he might just put you straight into the training program.'

'Joseph, I said I don't want any special treatment.'

'This is not you getting special treatment, this is us needing what you've got. So think about it and I'll talk to Gawain, but now I'm going, I'll see you both in the morning,' Joseph stood up then left.

'I'm a freak, right Kingsley?' Harry sighed.

'What am I thinking babe?'

Harry looked at Kingsley, then chuckled, 'Okay, I'm powerful, not a freak and you still want me to fuck you hard. So let's lose the clothes babe,' Harry stripped off right there then Kingsley took his clothes off, 'Sit that cute arse on the table.' the moment Kingsley sat, Harry instantly started to suck, but Kingsley moved to fast and sat Harry on the table and sucked him.

'I said I wanted you to fuck me, you needed to be up for that babe.'

'Well I am, so bend over lover,' Harry grinned as Kingsley bent over the table and Harry coated himself, then entered him, 'Feel good babe?' Harry asked when Kingsley started groaning.

'Oh merlin that's good Harry, but don't you dare slow down, I've been stressed all day.'

'I'm not planning on it,' Harry moved at a steady pace then got faster and harder until he was groaning loudly, 'My turn, I need it after what I was just doing.'

'You'll get it love, but I want to change this a bit,' Kingsley lay back on the table, bringing Harry over him and he slid down onto Kingsley, then he wrapped his hand around Harry and they moved in time.

'Oh this is good and I want to do it like this more often.'

'We will, you'll find out there's lots of ways babe,' Kingsley said panting heavily, then groaned loudly as Harry released at the same time. He instantly cleaned Kingsley before moving off, then they went upstairs to shower, which they did together. When they were finished they made some dinner, but kept talking about Harry's power. After eating and more talking about what Harry could do with his power, they put their arms around each other when they got into bed, falling into a contented sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

During the night, Kingsley woke to loud screams. He grabbed his wand and saw Harry screaming while he was tossing and turning all over the bed.

'Harry, woke up love,' Kingsley tapped Harry's face, then gently ran his hand over his face until he settle down and opened his eyes, 'Are you okay Harry?'

'Uh, yeah, no, I don't know,' Harry sat up and ran his hand over his face, 'I haven't had one of those in a while.'

'Is that how you're nightmares always were?'

'Yeah, sometimes I'd get sick,' Harry got up and walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with water before looking into the mirror.

'Tell me love?' Kingsley stood behind Harry and stared at him through the mirror.

'I must have been thinking about when I turned into you, but I turned into him and couldn't change back, it was more though,' Harry turned and put his head on Kingsley's chest, 'I really started to become him,' Harry's arms tightened around Kingsley, 'I'm scared.'

'It was just a dream Harry,' Kingsley kept running his hands down Harry's bare back, 'It's not real, you're not him, nor could you ever become him.'

'It was like my fear that time, I was older, bald head, and everything was the same. I've had dreams that were real Kingsley, what if this is one?'

'That was because of Voldemorts soul inside you, it's gone.'

'What if it did something to me, what if I am turning into him?' Harry looked up, 'I want a promise from you Kingsley?'

'What?'

'If this is real, if he did something to me, kill me. I won't live as him, or like him in anyway.'

'Blimey Harry, no and you won't be like him. But I will never kill you, now come back to bed, you need rest.'

'Make me forget what I saw.'

Kingsley nodded, then led Harry back to their bed, made Harry lie down. He would do everything he could to make sure Harry forgot about the dream.

When they finished, Harry stayed where he was, lying on top of Kingsley. They wrapped their arms around each other. Harry was asleep instantly, Kingsley kept his arms around Harry until he fell asleep.

When Harry woke he noticed he was lying on Kingsley, then remembered what happened, his nightmare. Harry gently got up and went to have a shower, but ended up sitting on the floor with his knees up tight against his chest and he just let the tears fall.

'Harry,' Kingsley said then saw Harry sitting on the floor in the shower, 'Oh merlin,' he stepped in and turned the water off, then pulled Harry to his feet, 'It's not going to happen, trust me.'

Harry grabbed at Kingsley but just couldn't control himself as he completely broke down in his lover's arms.

Kingsley could feel Harry shaking and it seemed to be getting worse. He quickly cast a drying charm, then led Harry into their bedroom, before helping Harry into his robe. Kingsley sent his lynx patronus off before he put both arms around Harry again and just sat there holding him while Harry cried into his arms. Even when his cries finished, Kingsley just kept his arms around him. Kingsley had seen Harry strong, courageous, nervous, angry, defiant, but he'd never seen Harry scared before. Then he remembered that Harry was only eighteen years old, young really and he has suffered his whole life. Every time he tried to talk to Harry, he just stared with a blank look on his face. Kingsley wasn't sure what to do.

'Kingsley, Harry,' Joseph called out from downstairs.

'Up here Joseph,' Kingsley turned his head but kept holding a slumped Harry in his arms, 'We've got a problem.'

'What happened,' Joseph knelt down and got to see Harry's face.

'He had a really bad nightmare last night, Harry thinks Voldemort did something to him to make him turn into Voldemort, like his worst fear. I found him sitting in the shower and he just completely broke.'

'Do you think he needs to see a healer?'

'Not a healer, an unspeakable. They can do tests on Harry and they happened to have Voldemorts body, doing tests on it.'

'Then I think that's what should happen, so Harry knows once and for all that nothing happened. But he doesn't even look like he's hearing us.'

'No, he just grabbed hold of me and hasn't let go. As minister, I found out I can get into any department secretly. Normally I'm not allowed to tell anyone, but I'll need you to activate the spell on the fireplace which will allow us to floo straight into the department of mysteries. We can't have anyone seeing Harry right now.'

'You know you can trust me Kingsley and I won't tell anyone I know about this.'

'Help me get Harry dressed because I think he's really gone right now,' Kingsley summoned some clothes, then Joseph held Harry up while Kingsley dressed him. They literally had to hold him up as they walked down stairs. Kingsley explained the spell to Joseph then held Harry tight to him until Joseph finished. Then the both of them grabbed hold of Harry and stepped into the fireplace.

Kingsley and Joseph still holding Harry stepped out in the fireplace in the department of mysteries. They never stopped or slowed down, just kept going through one door after another until they came to where the Unspeakables were.

'Minister, what is going on? You know we don't allow access into this department by anyone apart from you,' an older man asked as he walked over to join the three men, 'Oh, is that Harry Potter?'

'Yes Gerard, he had this nightmare, about him turning into Voldemort, then he just seemed to break, so I need you to do some test on him and find out a few things. First, is Harry alright, second if Voldemort did something to him?'

'Did Harry tell you what this nightmare was about exactly?'

'When I woke him up he just said it was like he turned into him. But he had this thing that happened to him years ago, his worst fear was shown to him. He was older and he became the next Voldemort. But there's more involved that I will explain but in private.'

'Follow me,' the man led the way into another room, 'Put Harry down there and tell me everything.'

Kingsley and Joseph sat Harry on the small bed and he instantly curled himself up into a ball, so Kingsley sat with him, keeping a hold of his hand. He started to explain about Harry being a horcrux from the time he was one and how Voldemort destroyed it when he used the killing curse on Harry.

'Alright, it's like he's gone inside himself right now because he's fear of becoming Voldemort was just too much for him to handle.' the man stood over Harry and started to move his wand all over him, 'Health wise, his fine, in every way. But he's had a lot of injuries, some caused by muggle things, others by spells. I can test Harry's soul and see if having a piece of Voldemorts soul attached to his has caused any damage. You said you woke him up, so you saw him have this nightmare?'

'Yes, Harry's my partner, we live together. It's only been a few months, but this was the first nightmare he's had since we moved in together. He used to have nightmares all the time, down to sharing his soul with Voldemort. They used to make Harry angry, but he also saw Voldemort do things, terrible things. Harry could see through Voldemort and feel his emotions, his feelings. But he mentioned that he had one nightmare that was real, I never got a chance to ask him what he meant. His friends would know, but there in Australia.'

'It might be wise to find out what he meant, maybe you could send them a message.'

'What about Dumbledore's portrait Kingsley, Harry spoke to him about everything.'

'Go contact Minerva, asked her to speak with his portrait, see if he knows anything about this nightmare Harry had that was real. If he doesn't know, then send an owl to Hermione and Ron, even if that might take a while to hear from them. Meet me back here when you're done.'

'I won't be long,' Joseph hurried away from Kingsley who was still holding Harry's hand.

'You said he's gone inside himself, how can we bring him out?'

'Right now, I'm not sure. He's in shock minister.'

'I found him in the shower, he was just sitting on the floor with the water running. When I pulled him to his feet, he just broke down. I've seen Harry display a lot of emotions over the years, but fear was never one of them. But I then remembered he is only eighteen. I think we all forget that because of what's he's done and been through. He's been really happy lately.'

'I've heard he used to feel pain in his scar, has he since Voldemort died?'

'No, but he also has another one,' Kingsley lifted Harry's shirt, 'It's opposite to the one on his head. Would you know why that happened?'

'The one on his head was when the horcrux was created, the one on his stomach was when it was destroyed, opposite, so they would be opposite. Since he hasn't felt anything in either scar since Voldemort died, then I don't think he did anything to Harry. But let me start these tests, see if anything shows up.' Gerard started to perform spells over Harry, he went from the tip of Harry's head, then slowly down his body to his feet. 'His soul is clear, but I could see where Voldemorts soul was attached to his. One thing I did find was that because they shared souls for so long, part of Voldemorts power literally became part of Harry. Have you noticed he's more powerful or doing things that he could never do before?'

Kingsley sighed, 'Yes, he's been displaying some very unique powers. I don't think he'll like that very much,' Kingsley looked down at his lover, 'If we can bring him out of this,' Kingsley ran his hand down Harry's scared looking face, 'He looks awake, but he's not responding.'

'No, he isn't. I believe all this is just everything minister. Like you said before, he's only eighteen. I've heard his had a very hard life. I found a lot of old injuries, which means he has suffered through a lot of pain over the years. I think all of it has finally just been too much for him.'

'Minister,' Joseph hurried back in, 'Albus said the nightmare Harry had was a vision. He saw Barty Crouch Jr talking to what was Voldemort at the time, they were in the old Riddle home. That's when they were planning on getting Harry during the triwizard tournament. But he said Harry had other visions from Voldemort, that's all they were though, Voldemort doing things, but it's not Harry, so he thinks this nightmare was just that, a nightmare. He also said that since Harry has never had time to deal with everything Voldemort did to him, this nightmare seemed to have triggered something, causing Harry to close down. Also that Harry never had a chance to grieve for his parents or Sirius, so he believes all that combined right now has caused this.'

'Yes, I think Albus Dumbledore is right and he does know Harry very well. I never found anything wrong or that Voldemort did anything to him. I think he will wake up on his own, I just don't know when. When I did the tests on Voldemort, I saw how much of his soul was gone and I'm still shocked that anyone could do that. But one thing you can tell Harry when he wakes, Voldemort was born evil. Nothing was done to him, it wasn't his parents, or even being an ancestor of Salazar Slytherin. Something deep inside Voldemort just wasn't right from the time he was conceived, so he was always going to turn out evil. Another thing I checked with Harry, there's not a drop of evil inside him even after having a piece of the evilest man on earth inside him. That proves there how good Harry Potter is, to be touched by that and it never changed him in anyway. Harry Potter is a very good young man and with a very pure soul.' Gerard gave the minister and the auror a smile at the look of relief on both their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'Pure,' Harry said weakly, before he blinked a few times.

'Harry,' Kingsley looked down into Harry's eyes.

'Hey, what happened?'

'We weren't sure, but Gerard here said you basically went inside yourself, you closed down because you were in shock.'

Harry screwed up his face, 'The nightmare.'

'Yes, but listen Harry, Gerard did some tests over you. Voldemort did not do anything to you, your soul is pure, so it was just a nightmare. Joseph even spoke with Minerva who spoke with Albus, he believes it was just a nightmare as well.'

'Pure, are you sure?'

'I'm very sure Mr. Potter, I checked your soul and the minister explained how you were a horcrux. That never harmed you.'

'Kingsley,' Harry stared up at him.

'It's fine love, see, it was just a nightmare, that's all.'

Harry nodded then slowly moved so he could sit up, 'Where are we?'

'The department of mysteries, you weren't responding, so I brought you here.'

'I can just imagine the new stories written about me being carried into the department of mysteries by the minister.'

'No one saw you Harry, I used a special way in that is only known to the minister. I didn't think it was a good idea for anyone to see you the way you were.'

'Thanks love,' Harry turned to the man beside him, 'So you're positive he never did anything to me?'

'I'm positive and I even asked the minister if your scar has hurt at all, he said neither of them have. That's proof enough that you are completely free of him. We've been testing him since he was brought here, so I do know what I'm talking about.'

Harry smiled, 'I know, I've just been so scared thinking something in my life was going to go wrong again, it usually does.'

'Nothing is going to go wrong Harry, you have to believe that, it's finally over, all of it.'

'Trying love, but you help.'

'I try, but Gerard did tell me something about Voldemort. When he was conceived he was just plain evil, it had nothing to do with his parents or even Salazar Slytherin. He didn't change to be that way, it is just the way he was.'

'His mother was a nice woman actually, just a bit weird looking. His father, well rich and arrogant but not evil. Even his grandfather and uncle weren't evil in that sense, even if they weren't nice men.'

'How do you know this Mr. Potter?'

'Oh memories that Dumbledore had. He'd been collecting them for a long time, from anyone that would give them up. There was this old ministry employee that went to see Marvolo Gaunt about his son Morfin, that's Voldemorts grandfather and uncle. The son, Morfin had been hexing muggles, Voldemorts father actually. Merope, that's his mother, she was in love with Tom Riddle, the muggle, but her father hated muggles, but never killed them, nothing like that. She used a love potion on him one day, married him, got pregnant, then couldn't keep him under the spell. He left her alone and pregnant, she gave birth to him in a muggle orphanage in London, died right after telling them he was to be called Tom Marvolo Riddle,' Harry stared at the unspeakable, 'That's an anagram of I am Lord Voldemort, I saw that when I was twelve.'

'This is what we were talking about Harry. You've had to deal with him and everything else from a young age and it just got too much for you to take. You might be powerful and you might act and look older, but you are only eighteen. You're life from the time you were a kid right up to a few months ago has always been hard, dangerous and full of pain.'

Harry nodded, but looked up again, 'Yeah, but since we are here, would it be possible to see him, I want to check something?'

Kingsley looked up at Gerard, 'Would you let him Gerard?'

'I think Mr. Potter deserves this if he wants. If you feel up to it, I can show you the way?'

'I feel fine, I just don't remember anything since last night in bed.'

'I'll tell you later love, come on,' Kingsley pulled Harry to his feet, but kept his arm around him, then followed the unspeakable out of the room, down a corridor, then into another room. Kingsley felt Harry tense as they all saw Voldemorts body, 'He's dead remember Harry, it's fine.'

'Yeah, dead,' Harry let go of Kingsley and stepped over to the man that had caused so much of his pain. Harry stared down at the weird looking face that was so still and calm now, 'All the times I saw him or through his eyes, he never looked like this. He was always so angry, I think I only felt happiness from him once.'

'When was that Mr. Potter?'

'Um, it's Harry, okay and it was when he broke all his death eaters out of Azkaban. I just finished playing quidditch when I got a pain in my scar. Ron panicked thinking something bad was about to happen. I waited until the team left the changing rooms and thought about what I felt. Elation, he was ecstatically happy, then next day we found out about the death eaters. When he found out I knew about his horcruxes, his anger was so frightening, severe, so dark. He put me on my knees with the pain I felt,' Harry slowly picked up Voldemorts hand.

'What are you doing Harry?' Kingsley asked looking worried.

'Checking,' Harry put Voldemorts finger to his scar, 'Nothing, every time I was near him or he touched me, a white hot pain used to make me collapse. I'd be screaming with the pain I felt, he would think it was funny,' Harry threw his hand back down, 'His really gone for good, isn't he love?'

Kingsley stepped over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, 'Yes, he's gone for good.'

'We tested how much soul he had left and while I was looking at you, I could tell you had the same amount, then add the other horcruxes, which made up his whole soul. There's no way he could do what he did before Harry, he's gone.'

Harry nodded then turned away but faced the unspeakable, 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. You've got a chance to have a good life now, so put him and the last eighteen years out of your heart and mind, then you will find yourself healing.'

'I'm trying but with Kingsley, I think I finally can have a normal life.'

'You can love, so let me take you home so you can rest and I need to get back to work.'

'Okay, thanks again,' Harry put his hand out to shake the Unspeakables then left with the man he loved with hope in his heart that he could finally have a life without Voldemort having anything to do with it. He was going to do everything to make sure that happened.

Harry, Kingsley and Joseph arrived at the house, Harry poured a drink, knocking back the whole thing.

'I remember going to sleep last night, the nightmare, but that's it.'

'Well I woke to your screams, finally got you to calm down, we made love, then fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, you were sitting in the shower with it still running. You completely broke down, by the time Joseph got there, you were gone. It was like what Gerard said, you went inside yourself, closed down. Your eyes were open, but you weren't seeing, hearing, responding in any way. It actually scared me because I didn't know if you would come out of it.'

Harry turned around, 'Sorry love, I think it was just everything, it finally got too much.'

'Another thing Albus Dumbledore said Harry, you never got a chance to grieve, not for your parents, not for Sirius,' Joseph said.

'No, I didn't. I didn't even know my parent's names until I was eleven, Hagrid told me. Sirius, well I still blame myself for that, but I also blame Dumbledore. If I knew about the prophecy, then he would never have been able to trick me into going there that night. That's been the hardest to live with.'

'Are you sure you're okay now Harry, I could stay.'

'No, I'm fine Kingsley and I think a few hours alone will be good. So go to work and do whatever it is you do.'

'Alright, but tonight, we're going out,' Kingsley slipped one arm around Harry pulling him closer, 'Sit here and think about everything, don't let it bottle up inside you anymore. Gerard said you're free and clear of him in every way, so start making yourself believe that.'

'That's what I'm going to do love. I think the nightmare just kicked it all off. I'm fine though, you better get to work.'

'Alright, but I'll floo later, just to check and if you don't answer straight away, I'm coming home.'

Harry smiled, 'Alright, but really, I'm fine Kingsley. I might go to the cemetery though, so don't floo until after lunch.'

'Alright, just be cautious while you're out.'

'I will love. Joseph, get him out of here or he'll end up staying.'

'He's right Kingsley, you seemed to be hesitant in leaving. Harry looks fine, so let's go.'

'Alright,' Kingsley stared into Harry's eyes, kissed him then left.

Harry sighed, poured another drink then headed out. He walked through the kissing gate at the cemetery in Godric's Hollow then found his parents graves. He checked that no one was around, then conjured a wreath of flowers and placed them against the headstone before sitting down and staring at his parent's names. He sat there thinking about his parents, what his life could have been like if they never died. He thought of Sirius and wondered how he would be right now if Sirius never died.

It seemed to Harry that whenever he got close to some, they died, except Ron and Hermione. So he started thinking about Kingsley, hoping nothing happen to him. Even though Harry didn't want to think about it, but if anything was to happen to Kingsley he knew he couldn't go on, but if he could, then he'd be alone, stay single because he knew he couldn't go through the pain of losing anyone again.

As he was thinking he got a strong feeling of Sirius, but also something else. After a minute, he realised what it was, so Harry made himself relax, but get up and walked slowly towards the Dumbledore's graves. When he was about a foot away, he spun around, waving his hand and had Rodolphus Lestrange and another man stunned, disarmed and bound, all within a few seconds. Harry grinned down at the two men, then levitated them upright, he took their arms and apparated away. He arrived inside the auror office to shocked looks from everyone.

'These two were about to kill me at the cemetery in Godric's Hollow,' Harry let them drop to the ground, then handed Joseph two wands, 'Sirius warned me they were there, hiding near Dumbledore's mother's graves. They must have had a lookout and just been waiting for me to turn up.'

'Well, I'm used to you doing things that's impossible, but apparating straight into this office is absolutely impossible. It's enchanted like Hogwarts, the minister's office is the same.'

'Like you said Joseph, I'm freaky,' Harry grinned, 'But they were easy to catch. Now though, their all yours, I'm going to go snog my man.'

'After seeing what you did Harry, I think you will pass your trials and test with no problem, so just get you're potions up and quickly, we could use that power of yours.' Gawain said.

'I'm getting stuck into boss,' Harry grinned, waved at everyone and made his way up to the minister's office, 'Any chance he could spare a few minutes?'

'He said if you turn up Mr. Potter, to let you straight in and he told me why, that you are his partner. So go see your man Mr. Potter, I think he could use a visit from you. He looked very worried about something when he came into work.'

'Yeah, my fault, he always worries about me,' Harry smiled then stepped into Kingsley's office, sat on his lap before he could move and started kissing him, 'Seal the office love, we're about to have a little lunch time fun.'

'I'm been scared shitless Harry, wondering how you were coping. So after I fuck you silly, you're going to tell me everything.'

'Anything you want babe, now seal this room or your secretary might get a shock if she comes in and sees me sucking the minister.'

Kingsley chuckled, lifted his wand and sealed his door before both men stripped off to do exactly what Harry said, had some lunch time fun.

The end:


End file.
